Written In the Stars
by swimhard500
Summary: Elliot and Olivia's love is written in the stars. Together they can handle anything, especially Dean Porter and William Lewis. Starts with Spooked, my version, and then onward. Please read and Review! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Aiding and Abetting a Criminal

The SVU squad had just received a new case. A young girl, age seventeen, had just been murdered. Elliot and Olivia and Munch and Fin went to meet Melinda at the site, to get more details. When they got there, Olivia noted to Elliot that something was off, because not only were they at the site, but the FBI was, especially a guy, whom Olivia had dated once or twice, Dean Porter. When they waltzed up, Melinda was performing her first examination of the victim.

"Melinda, what have we got?"

"A young female, seventeen years old, dead about three and a half hours before we were notified, bruising on the hip bone and facial features, stab wounds to the chest and legs, pre-mortem, and last but certainly not least, she was raped. There is heavy bruising and semen in her panties, which is your concern."

"Who found her this way?"

"Roselyn Morales, a young runner, who runs this way every morning. But what puzzles me is something is off about this exam. I'm going to see if my people can find anything that explains this uneasy feeling."

"Let us know when you find something." Olivia stated, as she walked away. She wanted to out of there as soon as possible, know that Dean was watching her. But before she could leave the site, Dean came over to Elliot and Olivia.

"Hey guys, listen after you find anything, bring it over to my department. I'll be heading this case."

"Why is the FBI taking this? Isn't a rape/homicide our jurisdiction?"

"Yes, but we think that this homicide might be related to a case that we have going on. A Mexican Drug leader by the name of Raul Morales has entered New York on a business trip. We don't know why yet, but something doesn't seem right."

"We'll speak with the Captain first, before we give any rights over to you." Elliot said, as he led Olivia out of the crime scene site, and back to the precinct. On the way, they talked about the case, and what they could possibly be dealing with. Then Elliot brought something up, that Olivia wished he hadn't.

"Liv, why do you think the FBI is involved? Especially that creep Porter?"

"Can we not talk about him right now, El? I want to see first what the captain thinks."

Elliot noted how quiet Olivia had gotten afterwards, and was puzzled on what effect that idiot Dean Porter had on her.

When they reached the precinct, Elliot and Olivia filled the Captain in on what was going on. Fin and Munch were there as well listening in, and giving their input. But no sooner that Elliot and Olivia had given the new news of the case to the captain, did Dean Porter enter the room. He wanted to know if he could take the case from them. Both crews wanted to catch the guy, but something was off. Dean was everywhere that Olivia and Elliot were, especially Olivia. It's like he was obsessed with her or something.

To get the drug lord, the SVU devised a plan that involved Benson going undercover, and Elliot and the other detectives being close by. Olivia was going to be undercover as Marguerite Suarez, a woman in need of a Mexican drug to get her high. Rojas was the key player in this. He agreed to meet Ms. Suarez and examine her, before handing over the drug. To examine her, Rojas meant to rape her. This was how he ran his business. When each of the detectives was in place, Olivia became very nervous. Could she do this?

But soon those nerves were calmed when Rojas walked up to the table and sat down. He began speaking perfect Spanish to her, and explaining what he does. Elliot heard all of this. Then he went around and asked 'Ms. Suarez' to follow him, but when she begged him not to do anything but give her the fix, he knew something was up. He grabbed her and went around to the roof, killing everyone in his way with her gun. Elliot followed her up to the roof and starting talking to Rojas, to let her go. Olivia Benson declared her true identity, and promised that he would get away with anything, if he would let her go. Rojas knew that this was a trick, and before he could have the chance to shoot, Elliot heard a gunshot, and Rojas and Liv went down.

"LIV! Call a Bus!" Elliot screamed, as he ran over to his partner. He saw everything that they had been through pass before his eyes, and knew Olivia had to be with him.

"Liv, are you hit? Where are you hit?"

"El, relax, the blood is his." Olivia stated, but pulled Elliot close. They almost came close to losing each other. But who was the shooter. As both detectives looked up, Dean Porter was there with his gun. It was Porter who shot Rojas.

Porter walked up to Elliot and Olivia and they both thanked him, but he said he had to do it as part of a plan. Now what was going on? Both detectives tried to figure it out, but couldn't. So they both went back to the precinct, to figure everything that happened out.

After a while, they finally figured everything out. Porter was behind Rojas' shooting, but also was in charge of letting Rojas know what was going on in the investigation. Porter was behind everything. But they had to catch him in the act, to prove it, or Casey would never believe it.

So once they had a new plan to catch Porter, Liv and Elliot both knew what they had to do. Apparently, Dean was the in between guy for the FBI and this Mexican drug lord. Now that the drug lord was dead, Dean was answering to another one of the dealers. So, Olivia and Elliot's little plan was to have Dean invited to Olivia's for a dinner, and then tap into his phone so that they could prove where he was going and who he was talking to.

"Dean, hi, this is Benson, would you care to have dinner with me tonight at my apartment?"

"You know Liv, I'd love to. I had thought that something was catching back up romantically with us." Dean said into the phone and then hung up. Everything was set.

At dinner that evening, everything was going according to plan. While Elliot was in another room with Morales, the guy from TARU, trying to get into the phone, Olivia was keeping him busy. After a brief kiss, Elliot and Morales got into the phone, and Dean never noticed. Olivia then got a call, "from the captain", but it was really from Elliot, Olivia told Dean that they would have to cut the night short. After Dean left, Olivia went to find Elliot and find out where he was going.

"He's going to the Hudson, probably to meet this Sanchez guy for information. We got to get him!"

Liv and Elliot rushed over to the Hudson River, and sure enough Dean was there making a Drug deal. They arrested both men, but soon found out more than what they bargained for. The detectives had thought that Dean was just the middle man, but he was actually the number two man in the operation. Everything turned out greater than they had expected and Dean was arrested now.

"Olivia, what are you doing? Why are you doing this to us?" Dean asked her, before he was put into cuffs.

"Well Dean, I never really liked you, see I've had my eye out for someone else. You were just a fling." Dean looked crushed and went into the cop car peacefully. But he had a plan to get Olivia back and revenge for everything that had happened. Now he was just waiting for his accomplice to show up.

A/N: As over as this one chapter seems, stick with me. I have a bunch EL/LIV moments coming soon. It's just the beginning. Review Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Night the Lights Went Out In Manhattan

Even though the preliminary hearings showed enough evidence against Porter, a trial still needed to be done, and this was to prove that everything happened under his consent and what really went out. The truth needed to be heard by both parties, and the detectives. Olivia was quite nervous about the trial, because she knew that her past experiences with Porter would come out, and she didn't want anything that had happened between them to be enough to send Porter into the free world, and get away with aiding and abetting murder and rape for the girl, and the murder of Rojas.

As the trial time and date grew nearer, Olivia became more and more nervous. Elliot saw this and tried to comfort her, as much as any partner could, but Olivia couldn't shake this feeling. It was the day before the trial, and like any good detective would do, she prepared her statement. She wanted to make sure that nothing that she said or had done in the past would ever be considered as aiding a fellow constituent to get free. She was ready physically, but just the thought of being near Porter freaked her out, just as it had done at the crime scene.

"Liv, calm down, you'll be fine. Don't worry about Porter, just get up there and prove why he needs to go to jail. You've done this many times with other cases. Why is this case any different?"

"El, this case is different because we dated. He could bring up this fact, and the fact that I tricked him that night that we tapped his phone records. He could bring up everything that I told him. I mean, how you would feel if something went wrong with one of your cases and Kathy had to testify on your behalf."

"Let's not bring her into this. I know you'll be great, and if you want I'll be there with you."

"Thanks, El that means a lot." Olivia said, as she hugged him. Elliot felt different about his partner after twelve years now, something had changed, and he liked the new change. It was more of a feeling of love for her, and this confused him because he had Kathy. But Kathy now wasn't the same old Kathy that he had known. She had changed drastically and slept with someone else. Yes, they had gotten back together afterwards once he had found out that Kathy was pregnant with little Eli, and everything changed. But this change now, these new feelings, had to come out soon.

When the next day had finally arrived, everyone could tell Olivia was nervous. Cragen knew that Olivia and the defendant had dated for some time and knew that Olivia was hurt when she found out that he was connected to Sanchez and Rojas. Olivia was a bundle of nerves walking into the courtroom that day. Elizabeth Donnelly was the judge.

"Court is now in session. This trial is to hereby determine whether Dean Porter, FBI agent is guilty of committing aiding and abetting with Mexican drug lords, and to determine whether Sanchez is guilty as well. First off, we'll hear from the defense on both cases."

Since the cases were connected, they were done together. It was going to be a log day. The defense attorney brought up several of Porter's colleagues and friends in the force claiming that Porter would never do such a thing and that he was wrongfully accused. Then a few of Sanchez's buddies came up and declared that their friend had no intention of selling those drugs, it was just for kicks. Sanchez got up and gave his side of the story, as well as Dean, and Casey saw right through both of their stories. Each of their stories had holes in it, which Casey was well aware of and she was going to uncover these holes and dig each one of the defendants in them.

Casey began with Sanchez, and questioned him. "So, Sanchez, do you know the name Rojas? He's the partner that you so claim to have."

"Ma'am, I don't know who this guy really is. He was just an acquaintance I met every now and then for job opportunities."

"So you do know who he is, correct?"

"Yes, he sold me the drugs after the opportunities were given and completed."

"He sold you the drugs and for what?" Casey said, smiling, knowing she could get him to talk.

"Well, since I've already given myself up, I might as well give you the entire story. See Rojas owned a drug making company in Mexico that sold drugs to the United States. I was his contact here, as well as Dean Porter. Dean would get the legal stuff done, so when the time came, we could get these drugs into the system, no problem. He was in on our operations from a meeting that Rojas and Porter had about a month or so ago, and it never fully finished because the police found out about our little game and put an end to it. The only way anything would happen is if we had a sacrificial lamb that got us back on task. We used a drunken seventeen year old girl that we knew would go for it, and drugged her. Then we killed her, and he raped her. I didn't want that to happen, knowing that Porter had close connections with the SVU squad, especially that detective Benson. But Porter went too far, he killed one of our own. Then everything else started falling apart."

Casey was shocked that in oath, Sanchez just revealed everything. She needed a minute or two to gather her thoughts, and asked for a recess. During this time, she needed time to think, plus make sure that Olivia was ready. Outside, the two defendants started yelling at each other, but it was more along the lines of Porter yelling at Sanchez. He blamed Sanchez for telling the court everything.

"Sanchez, why did you do that? You just told everyone in that courtroom under oath, the entire operation that we had kept so secret for quite some time."

"Porter dude, you need to lighten up. I did what I needed to do to save my ass from a lesser sentence. You are looked at as the true criminal right now. But wait, this isn't really about me. You didn't want your dear old girlfriend to know anything, did you? Well guess what buddy, she isn't your girlfriend, she is just some fling you had to get more of the inside scoop for Rojas. All your plans have backfired."

Porter was mad as hell, and so he did what needed to be done. He put Sanchez in a headlock and with all the cops guarding him, and trying to pull him off, he succeeded. Sanchez was now dead, and now he knew everything would change for the worse. But he didn't care, Sanchez had to die. Everything started to get even crazier at that point outside the courtroom. He was pulled in and placed under shackles. When court was back in session, Fin and Munch came into the courtroom and delivered the news of Sanchez's death by Porter.

Olivia was the only witness for the prosecution on the first murder and aiding and abetting charge and would tell them everything she knew. Another cop who was part of the police force came up and gave his description on what happened. He went first because of the new recent evidence against Agent Porter.

"What did you see?" Casey asked the policeman.

"The defendant and the deceased were arguing in the hall. The argument was about what the deceased had said during his statement to the court. The deceased tried to calm him down, but everything got even crazier when the defendant started getting really angry. He pushed his arms up within the restraints of the cuffs and choked the poor man to death."

While hearing this testimony, Liv was very nervous about being on the stand. Dean Porter had treated her like crap during the time that they had dated, and now he was a murderer. She didn't want to be his next victim if given the opportunity. But during the break, Elliot had told her to only look at him and Casey if she felt scared.

"Detective Benson," Casey said, "How well do you know the defendant Porter?"

"We dated a few times, but he was not my type as I soon found out. He was brutally rude to me and to my co-workers, and literally all he wanted to get some action, but that's not my style."

"Did he tell you about any of the operations?"

"No, he only said that he was working on a case that was very private, and not even another detective from another branch could know." Casey thanked Olivia and winked. Dean's lawyer, Mr. Ellis this attorney from his defense for cases involving her brother, but she didn't know what he was going to do now that he is on the opposite side.

"So in the interrogation room on March 15, just two weeks ago, do you remember the conversation between you and my client?"

"I wanted to know the truth about the operations. After my partner left, I asked Dean how he could do this. He was supposed to be a good guy. He revealed that this was something he felt the need to do. He told me to let it go, that it was just something that one does because they need to. I told him that I trusted him, but he just passed it off as no big deal. He passed over my feelings for his own self-benefit."

"So you were in on his little plan?"

"No absolutely not, I never once knew his little plan. Although I figured it out during our research and findings through the case we were supposedly working on together. I devised a little plan with my partner and the captain, and that's why I called him over for a date to get his phone records. I hated lying to him, or just the mere thought of lying at all disturbs me, but had TARU in the other room and couldn't give that up, so I bought time and once we were able to get the records, I ended the evening. But that's just it. Nothing happened."

"My client said that there was chemistry there between you two."

"Your client is mistaken. I did what I had to do for the case."

"No further questions, your honor."

"Court will take an hour recess for the jury to decide on the fates of these two men."

Everyone left the courtroom and Liv began to panic. That's when Elliot knew she was freaking out.

"Liv, everything will work out, just as it has done in the past. Everything will be okay."

"El, I'm scared." Liv admitted.

"Everything will be fine." he said, as he hugged her, but this was more than just a hug, and both detectives knew it.

"Jury's back, guys." Casey said.

In the court room, everyone was nervous, especially Liv.

"Have you reached a verdict?" Donnelly asked the jury?"

"We have your honor. We find Porter guilty of murder on two accounts and aiding and abetting a rape and homicide."

"Sentencing will occur later this week, and court is adjourned." Donnelly said.

A/N: Stick with me guys; I have big plans for this story! As always: review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: In Another's Eyes

Olivia and Elliot walked into the precinct together that Monday morning. Elliot had picked her up, with coffee, and drove to work. Liv had told him that after the trial and sentencing today, she had an errand to run on her lunch break. But she was fine with walking, and Elliot had needed the car anyway, since he was going to see Kathy at the nurses' station at the hospital. At work, Cragen gave them desk duty, to fill in their DD5's of the previous case, and prepare for the sentencing. He saw how heavily this case weighed on everyone. Fin and Munch were quiet; Elliot was busy working with the occasional glance to Olivia's desk. At her desk, Olivia sat freaking out, going over the case in front of her. But she wasn't focused on that. She was focused on the sentencing that was later that morning.

After what seemed like forever, the entire squad from the 416 unit headed down to the courthouse for sentencing. Olivia was a bit nervous; everything had gone horribly wrong with Porter, whom she had thought she could trust. Everything was out in the open now and it was now time to hear how long Porter would get held as a prisoner. Porter came in to the room and immediately looked around for Olivia. When he found her, he winked and smiled. This irked Olivia, because even though he was behind bars, he still had power over her and their relationship. 'After today, that's all going to change Porter, you just wait until after court', she thought to herself.

"This court is to decide sentencing for Dean Porter, rape, murder and aiding and abetting a crime were the charges." This is what the judge stated, and then everything got under way. Testimonies were given on both parties. But one testimony from none other than Elliot Stabler surprised Olivia. She didn't know that he was to testify.

"Detective Stabler, please tell the court everything that had unfolded with the case in which the defendant had been arrested." Casey Novak stated.

"Dean Porter was an intricate part in a drug deal that involved Mexican groups coming into the country. He had actually been working both sides, filling us in on information when we found a girl raped and murdered, as well as giving the Mexican head group information. We had planned something together to catch the drug dealer, and Porter wound up shooting the head guy after he had put a gun to my partner's head. When we found another one of the informants in New York, by the name of Sanchez, we planned to get Dean as well. Sanchez had told us that Dean was the second guy in the Mexican Drug ring. He was the contact for Rojas, the drug lord, and the FBI. That's when we arrested Porter and Sanchez. However, I was not aware of how lethal Porter was."

"And by that you mean killing his co-worker in the hallway of the courthouse?"

"Yes, he killed him in a cold-blooded murder using the head-lock approach."

"Thank you, Elliot." Casey said, as she sat down. Porter's lawyer, who was not Ellis, given the fact that Ellis took himself off of the case, given his knowledge of how lethal Porter was, had no questions. The lawyer was one right out of law school, probably someone hired by Porter to keep him from getting more time.

The sentence was given moments after Elliot's testimony. His sentence was life with no parole in prison. He had to pay the time for doing the crime. When Olivia finally registered the fact that Dean Porter was in jail forever, she was soon relieved. Elliot held her close, and thanked her for being there for his testimony and she did as well for always being there for her. Now Liv had to something and it couldn't wait.

As soon as she could get away, Olivia went down to the jailhouse. On her way, one of the television companies a few blocks down was showing country music videos. If she was able to, she stopped there every once and a while and listened to the sounds. Today, she stood there watching a video, and this video made her think. The video that she watched played "In another's Eyes", by Garth Brooks and Trisha Yearwood. She had heard about this song from Elliot, who also listened to country music, but never heard it before herself. She listened to the lyrics closely and realized who she really was in love with.

In another's eyes  
I'm someone who  
Loves her enough  
To walk away from you  
I'd never cheat  
And I would never lie  
In another's eyes

In another's eyes  
I can do no wrong  
And he believes in me  
And his faith is strong  
I'd never fall  
Or even compromise  
In another's eyes

In another's eyes  
I'm afraid that I can't see  
This picture perfect portrait  
That they paint of me  
They don't realize  
And I pray they never do  
'Cause every time I look  
I'm seeing' you  
In another's eyes

In another's eyes  
Staring' back at me  
I see a sinking' soul  
Trying' desperately  
To turn the tide  
Before it dies  
In another's eyes

And what they don't see  
Lord its killing me  
It's blessing and a curse  
That love is blind  
'Cause in another's eyes  
I'm afraid that I can't see  
This picture perfect portrait  
That they paint of me  
And they don't realize  
And I pray to God they never do  
'Cause every time I look  
I'm seeing' you

Right then and there, she realized she was truly in love with Elliot. Now she knew she was doing the right thing at the jailhouse. She signed in, gave her gun and holster to the cop there, and asked to see Porter. She had to let him know that this was over, and nothing would ever change that. When she saw him, Porter just smirked. He had known that she would come.

"Look Dean, I'm only here for one reason. You and me, we are done, for good. Everything I felt for you ended the day we found out what you really did in the Rojas case. I've tried to go along with it, and it doesn't work. Besides, I am in love with someone else, and there's nothing you can say or does, that would make me come back to you." Olivia stated, as she left quickly before anything else he said could drag her right back to where she did not want to be.

Meanwhile, Elliot drove the ten minute drive to the hospital where Kathy worked. He walked in, greeted his friends and her fellow co-workers and found out that Kathy was on a round. But she had been on this particular round for a while. He said that he would go check it out, not caring that these were her patients. But when he found out where she was, Kathy was in bed with the male nurse on that floor, cheating on her husband. One of her other co-workers had told Elliot beforehand that something might be going on with them, but he never expected this.

"OH MY GOD, Kathy, what in the world do you think you are doing?"

Kathy just sat there, in shock and amazement that Elliot was even there.

"Elliot, honey, what are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you to lunch, but I can see your plate is full. Be expectant for the divorce papers to finally be done, that's it, Kathy, no more." Elliot stated and walked out of the hospital raging mad. On his way back to the precinct, he heard the song "In another's Eyes"; the same song that Olivia had heard earlier that day and now knew who he truly belonged with all along. It was Olivia.

When he got back to the precinct, he wanted to spend some alone time with Olivia, and so he led her off to the crib to talk.

"Liv, I've realized something today. Kathy never loved me, or the kids. I just found her in bed with one of her co-workers, who apparently she has been seeing on and off. But that's not all. I realized today that I am no longer in love with her."

"That's great El, for you."

Elliot smiled and saw the future that he had wanted to see in her eyes. Now he knew what had to be done.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ain't Nothin' About You

Still in the pit, Elliot turned around and faced the lockers. Olivia looked at him quizzically. She didn't know what he was thinking, and this made her a bit nervous. She had just told him that she was happy for him for finally realizing what an idiot Kathy had been to him. But there was something else, and Olivia didn't know how she would take the news.

"El, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Liv, Kathy and I are over, which means nothing will ever hold me back again. I am feeling free of her. It's about time that we became honest to each other about our feelings."

"Well, you know honesty is always best between partners. It gives us a chance to get closer."

"Remember a year ago when you met me on the porch of my house and you told me that I am the longest relationship that you've ever had with a man? Well, that got me thinking about our partnership. Then the Gitano case came up, and I opened up to you after everything was said and done. I meant every word of it. You and this job are the only thing I have left and I seriously mean it now. I seriously have been thinking ever since I found Kathy this morning. I've got to come clean now; it's the best possible way for me to be totally honest with you."

Olivia nodded, and waited for the words of how he didn't want to be partners again, but was completely taken aback by his actual words.

"Olivia Serena Benson, I love you. I have been in love with you for quite some time, but had to seriously hide my feelings because of the situations. But those are over now, and I can speak my mind. I love everything about you, your hair, your smile, your connections to the victims, everything. There's nothing about you I would change ever, you are perfect to me."

"El, I… I don't know what to say, this comes as a shock to my system, because just as you had done with the Gitano case, I thought you were going to say, we can't be partners anymore. But this is something completely new." Olivia responded, her face reading her shocked expression. But after letting the words seek in, Olivia smiled and pulled Elliot into a hug. They both held each other there for a few minutes, and then Olivia pulled back, and said those words that Elliot was waiting to hear.

"Elliot James Stabler, I love you too. You have made this job all worth the while. Everything that you said about me is reciprocated on to you for my feelings. Everything is perfect about you for me and I have spent the last twelve years waiting for someone to push forward and declare their love. I love you so much. At times, I thought we could never work together, but we have and I am glad that everything that we went through is over and done and has led us to this very moment. I love you Elliot, so much, and have never stopped, since the moment that Cragen put us together. You were there for me every time something happened, and you will always be." Olivia said, with tears in her eyes.

Elliot couldn't hold it in much longer, he had to kiss her. He went around locking the door to the pit, leaving them a bit of privacy, and then went to Olivia. They pulled each other close and kissed each other with everything that they ever felt for each other. The kiss lasted a while, but they knew it had to end sooner or later, or Cragen wouldn't be happy.

"He is going to have to know, you know that don't you, El?" Olivia questioned him after the kiss.

"Liv, honey, I don't care if the entire precinct knows. You're the one that I want now and there's no one that is going to change that."

"I love you El."

"I love you too Liv, and believe me it's going to work out."

When they went downstairs, everyone was in there working. Everyone questioned them on where they had been, and Olivia just said that there was something that had to be done. But Elliot called a meeting before Olivia was able to finish.

"Guys, can we talk, privately?" Elliot asked.

'NOW?" Olivia whispered, and Elliot just nodded. It was the right time to tell.

Cragen led them all into the conference room and waited for Elliot. Elliot waltzed in with Olivia not too far behind him.

"Okay guys, I've called this meeting to tell you something. I'm divorcing Kathy. Earlier today, I went to the hospital to see her and she was in bed with a male nurse. Then the truth started pouring out. Kathleen had told me that mom seemed happier and I just thought it was because of me being home. But it wasn't. This young nurse and Kathy had been secretly seeing each other for a while and now we are over. But this also led me to believe in something else. It made me believe in my heart and who my heart was aching for. With that being said, I wanted you all to know that Olivia and I are officially dating. We both revealed how passionate we are for each other and how much we love each other. I am hoping that this won't be a problem." Elliot stated, taking a deep breath after he had finished. He pulled Olivia closer and held her close to him.

"El man, that's awesome. Kathy was always like that, but you've got yourself a nice girl and here and buddy I couldn't be happier." Fin said, and hugged them both.

"El it's about time. You know I was beginning to think it would never happen", Munch stated and proved his final conspiracy theory was dead on. Everyone laughed and then everyone got quiet when the captain got up to speak.

"Olivia, you've been like a daughter to me and I want you to be happy. Elliot, we knew you would someday realize that what you've wanted all along was right here waiting for you to make the first move. I am happy about this and I will work something out with the board. We will still have our two best detectives, sorry Fin and Munch, and you can remain partners. I will deal with IAB and everything will work out. It's about time that both of you had some happiness in your life and everything is going to be perfect."

He hugged them both and then everyone returned to their respective desks, except for Elliot and Olivia. They wanted a few moments alone, and everyone respected this.

"Liv, I think that turned out great, everyone seemed happy for us. Our biggest hurdle will be the kids, because they will want to know. But that's going to be okay. I am so happy I have you in my life now. Would you do me the honor in accompanying me to dinner this evening, say seven?"

"Elliot, you've always had me, and I believe everything will work out between us. It has to. And yes, I will go out with you tonight." They shared one last kiss before returning to their desk and getting their case load down to a minimum.

That night around seven o'clock, Elliot rang Olivia's doorbell and was surprised to see her dressed in a little black dress that was great for her figure. It showed her curves and everything that he had come to enjoy about her. Meanwhile, Olivia was impressed just as much as Elliot was with his choice in wardrobe. He had chosen a dressier red top, with a great black tie and his black denim jeans. Everything was going to be perfect for that evening. At dinner, Elliot had taken her to Olive Garden restaurant. They laughed, shared stories of their best cases together, and enjoyed each other's company. Everything went perfect.

Meanwhile, in prison, Dean was able to get one phone call finally, after his lack of contact from the outside world ended with the trial. Even though Olivia had visited him that day, Dean just wasn't pleased with that. His one phone call was to someone that he knew from working in the force. He had found out about this man's particular sense of getting what he wanted and getting 'off' for that matter with women. Dean thought this guy was perfect. He had one of the cops that had known him in the jail; get the number for him of this particular man. He wanted to make Olivia Benson pay for breaking up with him, because in his mind, no one left Dean Porter, Dean Porter leaves them. The man knew his job and everything was set. Olivia was going to go down, no matter at whose expense. But first just to throw him the bone, and get her to follow his lead. Then, everything would fall into place.

"Hey, it's Porter. Now listen, you wanted a job you got one. I want you to do what you do best to get her on your trail. You have to do whatever you have to with any other woman, but ultimately it's her you want. I want you to make her believe that you are insanely crazy. But you are just you. I want you to give her what she deserves. I want this bitch gone and gone now."  
Dean said into the receiver as he hung up the phone. He smirked and knew everything was going to go just as he had planned.

_**A/N: So who is this mystery person? Review and find out. Please send reviews. I greatly appreciate them.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Something's in the air

Elliot and Olivia were very cute as a couple. They did everything together, went shopping for work clothes for Olivia, went to games for the New York Knicks, and just hung out. Everything was going great. The one thing that stood in their way of perfect happiness was that they had to tell the kids. It had been a few days since everything was revealed and things started to get normal for them. It was time. One day after work, Elliot called all of his children, told them to meet him at his new apartment, and that he had news for them. Once everyone was there, he sat down with Olivia nearby, and told them the news.

"Kids, your mother and I have had rough patches throughout the years, and we've worked it out. But this time, that's not going to be happening. You see she cheated on me, and has been for a while. Kathleen, sweetheart, you were right. I found this out, and told her I'm done with her. Everything that happened afterwards sort of fell into place after that for me. I want you to be a part of it, and I hope you understand." Elliot said, pausing to read their faces. All were smiling. They knew that this was the moment that they were going to be told of their father's new found relationship with their favorite SVU detective, who was like a mother to them.

"Dad, what's going on?" Maureen asked, wanting to know. She knew that one day her parents would be divorcing.

"Your mom and I are divorcing and now, Olivia and I are together. We have known we were in love for a while, but because other circumstances stood in the way, we could not come out and profess our love for one another. But now that everything is out in the open, I couldn't be happier. I love Olivia and I hope I will still have my family behind me."

"Yay, wow, congratulations, this is awesome", all the kids stated and hollered. They were excited and happy for them.

"Liv, now you are officially one of us. Dad may be your lover, but you are part of the family and everything is falling perfectly into place." Kathleen and Dickie stated together. Olivia started to tear up when this was said, because now she could truly be happy with everything that had happened. She was glad that Elliot's kids had been so accepting and that everything was better than it ever was between them.

Just then, Olivia's phone rang. It was Cragen, meaning that they had a new case. CSU was already there, but they needed to get to the crime scene immediately. She told Elliot that they had a case, and that the kids would be fine. When everything was set for the kids, Elliot and Olivia left for the crime scene. When they got to the scene in the park, there was a young girl raped and severely burned with what looked like a small metal object after receiving all of the case information from Melinda, they headed back down to the precinct to figure it out.

At the precinct, the detectives tried to figure everything out. They connected the case to several others and tried their best to get the perpetrator during one of his attacks. The perpetrator's name was William Lewis. The case involved Lewis raping and burning to a certain point his prey and then leaving them. But even after countless tries to get Lewis, something always backfired.

Just then, Olivia received a phone call from an informant who had information for them on what happened. The young girl who had been raped had lived near her, and she wanted to tell Detective Benson on what she saw. She was in the park as well and something just seemed off. But she told them that she would meet them on Olivia and Elliot drove the drive to her place and made the connections between past cases with Lewis and Alice's story. Everything seemed to fall into place, until later that evening when Cragen went to visit Alice in her apartment to let her know that there would be a protective detail for her. Lewis had been in this woman's apartment already, and made her tell a lie to Cragen that everything was okay. Once the door was shut, Lewis attacked Alice just as hard as he had done his previous victims, but this was all a game to Lewis, the real target was Benson and he knew that. He just had to get her to believe he was crazy, and potentially dangerous.

In the morning, the SVU squad was called down to the apartment complex where Alice lived. She was being wheeled out on a gurney, in sincere agony. Olivia was there with her instantly and asked her what had happened. Alice just kept screaming that it was Lewis that did this to her. He tortured her and did things to her that felt extremely wrong. She told everyone including Elliot, that she was riding to the hospital with her. She was this woman's protector. Now Olivia seriously wanted to get this guy, and so did everyone else.

Two days before the trial of Lewis, Alice was back in her home and after Cragen had checked on her, she was watching television and had a heart attack and died in her sleep. When Olivia found her, she knew that all of the pressures and everything was what had killed poor Alice. Now Olivia was infuriated. She went back to the precinct afterwards, and pulled Elliot into the pit. She needed to see him.

"Liv, what's going…?" Elliot was cut off by Olivia's lips planting a passionate kiss right on his lips. She was shaking a little, something was bothering her.

"Liv, what is it baby?" Elliot said after the kiss.

"Oh, El, Alice is dead, and I wanted to feel alive. I'm scared now, El."

"I can see that you're shaking. You'll be fine, as long as I'm around. Everything will be fine Liv, and believe me, William Lewis, will pay!"

Olivia held him close after that for a long time. She knew she had to go tell the others about Alice's death, but she didn't feel safe yet. After a few minutes, she and Elliot left the pit to go down and tell everyone the news. Everyone was shocked and now listened to what Benson had to say about this being Lewis' fault. It was his fault, and they were going to make sure that he paid for what he did to her.

At the trial, it was not good enough that Alice's testimony was taped and everything was set in place. There wasn't enough evidence to support the fact that he had killed her and so basically, he was a free man. When Olivia returned to the desk, she was infuriated that the justice system let that creep out. Cragen saw her like this and went to tell her to take two days off. She went up to Elliot and told him about the off time, but he didn't have to take off. She would be okay. She was going to go home that evening and be alone. She needed to be alone, to gather herself together for the case. As she was walking out of the precinct, she made a silent vow to the heavens that she was going to get Lewis for Alice. It was not just for her and the squad and the people of New York, this was personal because she had become close with this woman. This was for Alice.

When she got home, she noted how awfully quiet it had seemed. She had just gone to the store to get food for the weekend, the first time alone since she and Elliot had gotten together. Then she heard a noise and instead of pulling her gun, she had thought that Elliot had surprised her by sneaking inside, the apartment. He did have a key after all.

"Hello?" Olivia stated.

"Hello, Detective Benson, welcome home." Lewis said into the darkness.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Olivia asked, ready to pull her gun.

"I came to have some fun, now be a good girl and put the gun down." She did as she was told regretting her decision and stood back up. When she did, the gun was pointed at her head, and then he was smirking at her. He smiled and said "Let the games begin", and rubbed the head of the gun around her neck. She shook at the thought of what he could do to her, and how much power he now had over her. She prayed Elliot would call or come.

_**A/N: What Will Lewis do to Olivia? Will Olivia get away with it? I kind of wanted bits and pieces from the last episode with my own spin on it. I hope you enjoyed it, and find out next chapter what Lewis does to her. Thanks for reading and review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Search and Rescue Mission

Since she had just told Elliot that she had wanted time alone to gather herself for the case, Olivia had never expected someone to be at her apartment. Yes, she was jumpy because of the case and needed one evening to herself just to calm down. So after buying the weekend's groceries at the local store, she went home to find that her apartment was unusually quiet. But she didn't care; she liked it that way this time. All she wanted to do was get some hot tea, put in a good movie, and watch the film, without thinking of the case. That could wait until another day, she thought. But when she heard something move in the back room, she got scared. Maybe it was Elliot, letting himself in, and wanting to surprise her. But it wasn't.

"Hello?" Olivia asked into the darkness.

"Hello there, Detective Benson, welcome home." Lewis snarled.

She reached for her gun, but his next words stopped her. "Put the gun aside and I won't blow your brains out."

Olivia did as she was told, regretting the decision, because even though, she knew she could take him, she wanted every possible solution to take him down with her at all times. But now, she had to use her wit and smarts to get away. She knew what this creep did to the young lady and Alice and didn't want the same thing to happen to her again. Needless to say, she was terrified of Lewis, especially in her own apartment, where she felt most comfortable.

"It's time for some fun", Lewis said as his gun went from pointing straight at her, to around her neck. She whimpered and shook in total fear. He pulled her towards the bedroom, as she tried to fight him off. She had heard through his confession what he was capable of, and didn't want harm to her. She gave him a few punches to the head, and stomach area, but that didn't stop him. He grabbed her with both hands and pulled her close to him, walking through her apartment. He threw her on the bed, and she started crying.

"Lewis, I'm a cop, sooner or later, my friends are going to worry about my whereabouts and check up on me. You don't want to give yourself any more trouble. Please don't do anything."

"No one's going to know that something is wrong, remember the Captain gave you a few days off."

"How do you know that?" Liv questioned suspiciously. He couldn't have known that unless he wired the calls.

"I tapped your phone. I had some guyed down at the Tech store do it for me. You have been my prey since day one here in New York, and there's nothing you can say or do about it."

"Please no, no, don't do this, please, oh god, no", Olivia stated as Lewis came closer. He put tape around her mouth, so that she couldn't talk. Her voice was deafening to him.

"Now it's time to have fun, and believe me you will enjoy this." Lewis said, as he tied her hands behind her on the bed post, and shackled her feet to the base of her bed. Then he got on top of her and she started to whimper. She tried her best to get away under the restraints but couldn't. He ripped her clothes and began to have his way with her. He was raping her, and Olivia screamed the entire time. But since the tape was on her mouth no one could hear her.

After he was finished, he got off her and prepared the keys, and rings that he was going to use. Olivia took this as a chance to get away, she nailed him in his privates and tried to frantically undo the ropes, but he was quicker. He got on top of her, and held a knife to her throat.

"Nice try, Olivia, but that won't work. Try that again and next time, there won't be a warning, I'll just slice you." Olivia cried and whimpered. He then began to punch her, and again she just whimpered. She cried because of the pain she was in. Since she couldn't talk, it was muffled, but you could still hear her cries. All she thought about was Elliot. He must be worried, since he didn't hear from her, like he wanted her to, to let him know she was okay. She waited for the hot metal keys to touch her skin that was already covered in black and blue and red from the blood in her nose, lip, and neck, from where his knife caught her skin.

Meanwhile with Elliot, he sat in his apartment building thinking of Olivia. His kids were watching a movie and they were relaxing at home. Elliot knew that this case bugged Olivia to a certain point, where it was getting harder and harder to be a cop. The justice system was screwed up and he knew it. Elliot had every intention of checking on her earlier, but since the kids were there, he didn't want to scare them. He promised himself that he would call her once everyone went to bed.

It was right around eleven o' clock, and he knew from instinct something was wrong. He had texted Olivia earlier to let her know that he would call later, but there had been no reply. He was now getting worried, and decided to call her again. When he did this time, it wasn't Olivia that picked up the phone.

"Hello," Lewis said into the recover.

"Who is this? I thought I dialed Olivia Benson's number", as he checked the phone again. Elliot whispered for his daughter, Maureen, to come to him in the kitchen.

"This is someone that has made Olivia uncomfortable tonight", Lewis said, as he laughed.

"Lewis!" Elliot screamed, and whispered to Maureen to call Cragen and tell him to meet him at the precinct, with the rest of the crew.

"Don't do anything to her, Lewis, or I swear, I will hurt you so hard, you're going to wish you were dead." Elliot said into the receiver, and he could hear Lewis laughing again.

"I have to go now, detective, and finish what I've started." Lewis said as he hung up.

Elliot told Maureen and Kathleen to watch the children as he ran out of the house, hoping and praying that they would find Liv in time. He could feel that she was already hurting and this pained him. He drove the five miles to the precinct in less time than he ever had done before. This was Olivia, his girlfriend, and his partner for life. He had to find her.

Back at Olivia's, things were getting worse for Olivia. Since the phone call, Lewis had again raped her, and punched her several times. He told her that if it wasn't for her precious Elliot, everything would've been a lot easier. But Olivia didn't care; she needed Elliot now more than ever. After raping Olivia again, Lewis was ready to do what he does best. He grabbed the hot keys with cloths and trusted them onto Olivia's chest, stomach, arms, legs, and pelvic area. He used different sizes for different areas and soon her entire body was covered with welts. She now screamed out in immense pain, as he ripped the tape off of her mouth to hear her screams. It gave him pleasure to hear the screams of his victims, but especially this one. This was his ultimate victim.

Back at the precinct, Elliot had just walked in and sat as his desk, with his head in his hands. He didn't even hear the captain come in, and come closer to him, until the captain put his arm around him. The captain could tell something was wrong, and told him to wait in his office for Munch and Fin. Once they got there, Elliot told the crew what happened.

"Since you gave Olivia a few days off, she went home alone, against my persistence on letting me go with her. She went home around ten tonight and told me that she would let me know once she got home and that she was locked in. Lewis must have been waiting there for her, because she was attacked and is still being held there by him. He just answered her phone again when I tried to call him. He told me that he had fun with Olivia, but after the phone call was over, he had some more fun for her. This is how I knew something was wrong, because we always talk before bed, even on nights like this one and I didn't hear anything from her." Then his eyes started to mist and his voice started to crack. "We have to save her, Captain, there's no telling what she endured before, and I know she is in pain now. I can feel it. He has hurt her, he's got my Olivia." Elliot said, finally letting the tears loose. The captain put his arms around him, and promised him that they were going to find Olivia and get the idiot Lewis, who did these horrible things to her. They just had to come up with a plan to get him and get to her. But they knew his methods of operation and they knew that they needed to get to her at some point. But when was the question?

At Olivia's, Olivia had just laid there on the bed in complete and udder sadness. She knew he had left before daybreak, because she heard the door open and shut once during the night after he had finished his little game with her. She blamed herself for what he had done, it was her fault that she let him get in her head and figure out everything. It was her fault that she was raped, and brutally beaten and burned. She was a victim now of his little twisted game, and she knew everything wasn't going to be okay, until he was in prison or dead. But she still felt guilty.

_**A/N: Read on to find out if they catch Lewis and Olivia's rescue. Please review. Thanks for reading. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Saving Benson

After meeting with the team, Elliot left the precinct with the captain calling after him. He didn't care, he had to find her. He knew it was his duty to find her, not anyone else's. He heard his cell phone ringing, and ringing, but refrained from answering it. The waiting game was over for him. He wanted to tell the group first, and then go out on his own and find her. He had to find her for she was his saving grace. After he reached his vehicle, he got in and just sat there. He let himself cry in the car alone, because he never wanted to show his emotions in the precinct. After a few moments, he collected himself and started the car. The Captain was heading towards his car, but instead of taking off, he knew he had to wait.

"Elliot, we've got to get a plan. He might still be with her, and we need to get the squad team prepped for what could be."

"Captain, I'm not waiting. I have to find her, she's my life."

Even though Cragen hated to send one of his best detectives out, he nodded and let the cargo. He watched the car drive out of the driveway and into the street. He then returned upstairs and told the group that they had to go meet Elliot with the rescue team. They had to get there and see what this animal had done.

At Liv's apartment, Elliot was just arriving. He opened the door with the key that Olivia had given him, and called out her name.

"LIV? Liv?" He kept repeating. She wasn't in the main room or the kitchen, but something was pulling him to check the bedroom. He walked that way as he kept calling out. But once he got there, he wished he had gotten their sooner. He wanted to fill everyone in and that was his mistake. Once he had known, he should have gone straight to her apartment. But going into the bedroom, he realized his fault. Olivia was lying on the bed, with the restraints still on her hands and feet, and he saw the torture that she endured. He prayed for her to be still with them. But when he moved to touch her pulse point on her neck, she began screaming.

"NO, stop, please, don't do this, NO!" Olivia screamed, and Elliot knew now what she endured completely. She had been raped, mutilated, burned, and tortured for several hours straight.

"Liv, wake up, it's me, Elliot, I'm right here." Elliot soothed. She opened her eyes, and they were bloodshot. She recognized Elliot's face and crumpled into tears. He held her close, as he called in the bus.

"I need a bus to my location, Olivia Benson's apartment, ASAP!" He said into the phone. Then he went back to her side, not wanting to leave and giving her the comfort that she had wanted.

The first responder for EMT told him that Cragen had called and immediately they were on their way up to her apartment. The other detectives came in and everyone looked shocked and amazed at what he did to her. They all knew that Lewis had to pay. Cragen was the first to speak.

"Liv, was it him? Was it Lewis?"

All Olivia could do was nodded and hold tightly on to Elliot's shirt. He had brutalized her, and did things to her that she thought were very disturbing.

"I tried to be strong, I tried to fight him, but it just made it worse. I tried….I tried…" Olivia said to Elliot, and he soothed her. He looked up to the Captain and had tears in his eyes.

"Fin and Munch, go get the son of the bitch and bring him in." Cragen told them and they left.

The EMT's finally got to the apartment and got to her bedroom. They hooked up her to the gurney and Elliot said that he would ride with her. Once at the hospital, they hooked her up to monitors and ran test after test. Olivia just sat there and cried. She had gone through so much in her life and now this happens and everything is completely thrown out of the window as far as confidence goes. She thought she had him, she thought she could handle him, and she was wrong. When Elliot was finally allowed in, he saw her struggling. He went over to her and held her for the rest of the night, consoling her, soothing her, making sure she knew that this was not her fault. She fell asleep a few times, but always woke up a few minutes later with nightmares from the ordeal.

"NO, leave me alone, get off, someone help me, please don't do this." She said after every nightmare.

"Liv, it's me, wake up baby, you're dreaming. It's okay Liv, its okay,"

"El, he did, it was him, and it was Lewis. He was there in my apartment. He was waiting for me…" Olivia said, still shaking and crying.

"El, it wasn't your fault, remember that. It's his and his sick twisted mind. We got him and we're going to bring him down once and for all."

Olivia nodded and just continued to cry. She was regretting not telling Elliot that she was home, or trying to call him once Lewis left. But she felt ashamed that this had happened to her. She was devastated that she let that man do all of these things to her, and so all she could do was cry.

At the precinct, Fin and Munch brought Lewis to an interrogation room and waited for command. But Cragen never came. They began to interview him, but he wouldn't tell a soul. Just then Cragen walked in the interrogation room and told Sergeant Munch to leave and go get processing and everything ready for him. Munch wanted to be the one to nail him, but listened to his superior officer. Lewis just smiled and waved goodbye to Munch. Once Munch left, he called Elliot to see how Olivia was doing. Elliot told him that she was really torn up about this ordeal and that she would be staying at the hospital for a few days.

Back in interrogation, Lewis wasn't talking. Cragen kept questioning him about how he got in her apartment and why he had chosen her. Finally, after a few questions and deals and everything were put on the table, Lewis talked. He told them that since he got to New York, his only target had been Detective Benson. He wanted to see the strong willed detective go against the great William Lewis. This guy was sick. Cragen and Fin didn't get much out of him. But they had to call Barba and let him know what was going on. They had everything from the apartment and evidence pointed directly to him. Getting him to admit the deed was going to be tricky.

When they left the room, Cragen called Barba and told him to meet the detectives at the precinct. They had new information on Barba that they wanted to share. When Barba walks in, he notices that Olivia and Elliot were missing.

"Hey guys, I hear you got some new information. Shouldn't we wait on Benson and Stabler to get here?"

The detectives all looked at the ground and the Captain spoke up. "Liv's in the hospital. Lewis got her."

"What?! Is she okay? Same M.O.?"

"Liv's hanging in there, but she's not in good shape to talk yet. Yes, same M.O. We were all going to see her after we talked to you." Munch said to Barba.

"Listen guys, Olivia needs you, go be with her, I'll put one of the cops here on him and make sure he doesn't get away. Believe me, and you can tell Olivia this, he will not get away with this. The truth will come out and prevail. We need to nail this guy; this is just the ticket we need. He's not going anywhere for a very long time." Barba said. The captain put a cop on Lewis in the holding cell, while they all went to see Olivia. Every trick was pulled, but this cop wasn't bugging. He knew his orders were clear and he was not going to leave his post.

At the hospital, Liv was in her room and everything seemed to be going smoothly. Elliot had stayed with her the entire time and wasn't leaving her side. She still would sleep then wake up with the nightmares. When the crew got there, she crumbled again. Each told her that they understood and everything was going to be okay. They were all there for her, and Lewis was going to pay. At the mention of his name, Olivia started shaking again and had an attack of nerves. The others knew that this wasn't good for her. She finally calmed down after Elliot and Cragen were there at her side, getting her to realize that it was going to be fine.

Olivia heard what they were saying. But kept feeling as though she was battling herself to be okay again. Was she ever going to be okay? Was she ever going to get over the ordeal? Was Elliot going to use this as an excuse to leave her, once he knew what Lewis had done to her? Was she ever going to be looked at the same again at work?

"El, I need to talk to you alone, if that's alright?" Olivia said, looking to Cragen and the others. The others just nodded and went out of the room.

"El, what's going to happen to us? You know he raped me repeatedly right? You aren't going to leave me now, are you? Am I ever going to forget?"

Elliot just sat there shocked that Olivia would even mention the fact that he might leave her. He held her close, and then pulled her up, to look him straight in the eyes.

"No Liv, I'm not going anywhere. Honestly, this is going to make us closer. Everything will work out and you'll have your fantasy in the end. Don't worry baby, no one's going to be treating you differently, or any of that and yes, eventually you will forget, just like you forgot what happened at Sealview."

Olivia nodded and cried herself to sleep on Elliot's shoulders. They both knew that that they had a long road ahead of them, and the beginning of patching things up was getting Lewis behind bars for good.

_**A/N: Please bear with me. More Elliot and Olivia moments to come. Lewis' trial and something happens to Liv in the next chapter. Happy Reading and Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: It's Complicated

_**A/N: Please don't kill me or throw the computer at me…. I have a plan. **_

At the hospital, Olivia and Elliot were there three days, and Liv was ready to go home. But they still had to wait for the results of all the tests. The doctor had already came in that morning and said that they were waiting for one more test to come back and then they would reveal the results of all the tests that were ran. This made Olivia nervous, because what other complications could she endure? Olivia had many more panic attacks throughout the night and day yesterday. She would sleep in Elliot's arms, and then all of a sudden start having a nightmare about William Lewis, and even Lowell Harris, and be kicking and screaming in her sleep. Elliot would be there to comfort her, and he wondered how long this would last. There's nothing really to control the advent of a nightmare, it just has to automatically go away when the person feels more at ease, and Elliot knew this. He had spoken with her doctors about these things and was fully prepped on what to do. The doctor had given Elliot the news that the nightmares were causing mini seizures, and if something big hit her like this, she might be in more trouble.

One of the nightmares scared him the most. She had it during the second night of stay at the hospital, and Olivia was scared to death.

"NO, get off me, no please, no more, oh god, ow, oh no, please not again, NO", Olivia screamed into the room. Elliot jumped into action.

"Liv, wake up, it's El, wake up baby, come on, that's it", he said, as Olivia began to wake up. That nightmare was the worst one yet.

"El, he did it over and over…... he burned me… branded me…and I felt every time he touched me…he hurt me so bad." Olivia said through sobs and her tears.

"Shh….You'll be alright. Once he is put behind bars for life, you'll be alright. We can get your statement later, its okay", Elliot soothed. But he too felt sadness and anger for Olivia. He wanted that man dead.

Cragen came in the next morning before the tests were revealed and told Olivia that he and the entire team were behind her, one hundred percent. Everything that she had gone through will put this lunatic behind bars. Olivia smiled, but continued her hold on Elliot. Cragen hated seeing Olivia like this, but knew that everything will be okay once Lewis is behind bars.

The doctor entered the room a few moments later, and was ready to reveal all of the news. Olivia held tight on to Elliot's hand, and he put the other arm around her shoulder. Cragen came and stood on the opposite side of Olivia, and put a hand on her shoulder as well.

"Well, we've run all the tests. The good news is that there is no sign of an STD, or anything of that matter. The burning did cause some skin damage, like we have discussed and everything seems to be healing nicely. I've discussed with your partner that the nightmares are causing you to have seizures, which will hopefully subside soon, or something worse could happen."

"What about the uh…. r….r…" Olivia couldn't get the words out, and started to cry.

Elliot held her hand and soothed her, as he finished for her. "Eh, she wants to know what about the rape kit?" Elliot said, and held Olivia tighter and she began to quiver a bit.

"The rape kit shows that you were brutally raped and yes, we ran a pregnancy test, and you are pregnant. I know that is the worst possible news you want to hear, but I'm sorry." The doctor said, as he walked out. Olivia just sat there in complete shock. She was pregnant with his baby? There's got to be a mistake, no? But once she affirmed it for herself, the memories of what that man did to her came back, and she began to shake uncontrollably. Elliot and Cragen both tried to calm her down, but when none of their efforts were working, Cragen went to get the doctor, while Elliot tried to snap Olivia out of it.

Olivia kept seeing William Lewis in front of her, over her body, on top of her, and nothing was pulling her out of that image. She was shaking, muttering no, and please get off me many times. The doctor asked the two detectives to leave so that he could get her calm, and when they did, he did his best to pull her out of the seizure. But his efforts were only confirmed by the laying down of Olivia quiet, and her monitors showing little existence of brain activity.

"Mr. Stabler, I'm afraid that Olivia has gone into a coma. That last seizure did the trick for her as she tried to fight everything I gave her, but when we gave her a sedative, she literally laid back and the machines went haywire. We have her on all the support systems we need, and hopefully she will come out of it soon enough."

Cragen and Elliot just stood there, hoping and praying that they heard the doctor wrong. Fin and Munch were coming up and when they saw the shocked and sad faces of the Captain and Elliot, they knew something was wrong. Cragen pulled the other two aside, while Elliot went to sit with her. He had to be close enough to her, to get her back. Somehow Elliot would get her back. He heard the others enter the room and they all prayed for Olivia to get back. Munch was the first one to speak.

"Someone's got to inform Barba on this." he said, as he looked on to his fellow detective and friend lying there still in the bed. "I'll do it."

He left the room and went to call Barba. The conversation went as follows:

"Hey Barba, listen I wanted to update you on Olivia", Munch said into the receiver.

"Yes, how is she? I'm prepping her case, and I need her testimony."

"Well dude, I hate to tell you this, but she found out that she was pregnant with his baby and went into a coma. She's just lying there, not waking up, not crying, or anything. It's hard to see."

"So the stress of the news put her there? Let's see I can charge him with damages to her mental state as well as the rape, mutilation, and burn charge against him. The judge was informed of the case, and he said we could bring in the previous charges."

"That's great, hopefully Liv wakes up soon enough, to know and testify against this monster."

"Tell her I'm here for her, and praying just the same."

Munch thanked him and hung up. He walked back into the hospital room and looked at the detective in bed. She was the strongest woman he knew and was not going to let some monster bring her down. Meanwhile in the hospital room, Elliot just stood there, holding the hand. He told Fin that he had something on hold at a local store that he wanted him to go and get for him. He wasn't about to leave his girl alone, even if the others were there with her.

"Fin man, look at Cartier's there's a ring that I put on hold for Olivia. It's a big diamond with her initials and mine on it. It has the one big diamond and then many other diamond pieces in the band. I am planning on proposing once she is out of the coma because I know soon enough she'll wake up. Could you go get it for me?"

"Yea man and congratulations."

"Thanks just go get it; maybe something might pull her out of it." Elliot said. He hoped and prayed that anything he said would pull her out of it. Elliot never left her side; everything he did was for Olivia. Even the kids and everyone in the 416 had come down to see Olivia and get the scoop on how she was. When Elliot had told his kids what happened, they were completely upset, but they knew they had to be strong for their father. He was the one that was constantly trying to pull Olivia out of the coma, and he couldn't get her. Elliot felt as though he was failing at being there for her, but Cragen and the others kept telling him that Olivia knew that he was there, and everything would work out for the best.

Meanwhile at the prison, Lewis and Porter were at the same prison. They were in the same block. Lewis had told Dean Porter what he had done. Porter was glad, and dismayed at the same time. He just wanted her to get beat up and hurt, not go as far as rape and possibly comatose.

"Dude, I did it. Benson will be out of commission for a while. She's in the hospital, and I did what you wanted me to. I got her for us."

"Lewis! I didn't mean get her pregnant. Yes, I know by an informant that I have at the hospital. Now she could come after both of us, if word gets around that you are associated with me."

"Relax dude, nothing is going to happen like that. Everything is going to be fine, and we'll get out in no time. You'll see." Lewis smiled, and the two lunatics walked away from each other. They talked every day that they had been in prison together and the only topic was about the famous Olivia Benson. It was conspiracy. It seems one of their cell mates knew that this was going on and was about to tell someone very close to the case.

_**A/N: Listen guys, I have plans for the story, huge plans. Don't worry, in the next chapter she will wake up and get the biggest surprise of her life. The trial is in two chapters, I wanted her to be able to testify against the beast and then other information will finally come into the public eye. Believe me! Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: If I Didn't Have You

It was the second day of the coma. Liv's vitals and everything was improving, so the doctors gave her friends and family the news. Her main doctor saw that this family was really rooting for this young lady to awaken, and he was too. Detective Benson had helped him a few years back with a case that involved his daughter and her rapist. It was time that he repays her, and gets her back to health. He had to do anything he could to help her. When he found the family outside of the room, he had a huge grin on his face. Cragen, Elliot and the others assumed everything was going okay for Olivia, but they weren't expecting the great words that were about to come.

"She's coming out of it. But she's not out of the woods yet, until we are fully awake. Keep on doing what you are doing with her, Elliot, talking with her, having the entire crew there because it seems to be working. She should wake up shortly, and when she does, be sure to notify a nurse or myself. Everything will be okay."

Elliot smiled and went inside to his girlfriend. "You hear that sweetheart; you're going to be fine, just as long as you open those beautiful brown eyes of yours that I love to get lost in. Come on Liv, you can do it." But these efforts were to no avail. She just lay there, quiet, and unmoving, her body was nonresponsive. Even though she was still as a board, her mind was fighting for her to wake up. Every sign pointed to her getting better and now they were just waiting, waiting for the moment when Olivia Benson came out of her coma.

Cragen informed everyone else at SVU that Liv was beginning to wake up. All there was left for her to do was open her eyes. Fin knew she wouldn't stay away too long and Munch said he missed her company. They headed down to the hospital to be with her when she wakes up. Before leaving, Fin grabbed his "special gift for Liv", that Elliot had wanted him to pick up for him out from the desk. He promised Elliot that he would get it for her and he did. Now, he hoped that everything would happen that day, because everything seemed to be at ease. It was time. Lewis was behind bars, Liv was coming out of it, so Fin and Munch agreed that it was time they shared some happiness.

At the hospital, Elliot was lying on his hands on the side of her bed, holding one of her hands in his. Cragen told Fin and Munch that they should wait out in the waiting area with him, until Liv wakes up. Elliot wanted to be with her, and he needed some time. Back in the room, Liv was starting to wake up and saw that Elliot was lying on the bed, her left hand in his. When she put her other hand close to his head, he looked up prepped to see one of the guys do that. But what he saw completely changed the outcome. Olivia was awake. She smiled at him and he leaned up and kissed her forehead.

"Welcome back Liv, I sure missed you", Elliot said with tears in his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her head.

"I have felt like I slept forever, El, but I'm so glad to be back", Liv stated as she wiped those tears away. He reached up and called the nurse and told them that she was awake. Soon doctors were in the room and making sure that her vitals and everything was okay. When they left, the squad was walking in.

"Liv, hey you're awake", Munch said. "Good to have you back."

"It feels great to be back, thanks Munchies." she said, as he hugged her. He had brought her flowers, and he put them on the bed-side table.

"Good to see you Liv, and awake. It's been lonely without you since yesterday. I knew you'd pull through", Fin said as he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Fin, I never left really, but I understand what you are saying. Thanks." Olivia responded. Then she looked up and Cragen was trying to find the right words.

Cragen was the last to speak. He had tears in his eyes already, and once she noticed that, she started tearing up as well. "Liv, you're like a daughter to me, and once I realized that the stress of everything that man has done to you, plus the news of the baby, broke you so far down that you went into the coma, I couldn't control it. I literally almost went to the prison myself and killed the man, but I knew that was wrong. I heard your voice inside my head telling me that I wasn't doing the right thing. I knew justice had to be made. You are my daughter and I am fully glad that you are alright. You look great and I can't wait to have you nail the son of a bitch."

He hugged Olivia tightly, as she held him, tears started falling. She looked towards Elliot, who also had tears in his eyes, but was smiling. He knew how much Cragen was like a father to her, and now she was back and there is nothing stopping her. Everything was going to be different, yet the same in so many ways.

"Guys, first of all thanks, it feels great to be back. Secondly, I wanted to tell you that in my coma, I have had a lot of time to think, and I'm keeping the baby. Yes, I know the complications, but everything will work out. I will not be like my mother, I will be different. I wanted you all to be the first to know."

"That's great Liv, but you aren't alone. We are here for you", Cragen said.

"He's definitely right about that. But Liv, if I can have a few moments alone with you, I'd appreciate that very much", Elliot said looking to the others. Fin handed him secretly the "gift", and whispered "Good Luck Man", and they walked out.

"Back to what I was saying, you have me most of all Liv, and I'm not budging. You asked me if I would leave you with the baby and everything and I am saying that I will never leave you. Here goes nothing. Olivia Serena Benson, I know that we have dated only a few weeks, but I don't care. We've been partners for twelve years and I love and adore everything about you. I know all your tricks and ways around a case and what goes on after cases are through. We've been through hell and back multiple times in cases and with our own personal lives, but we always manage together to come out on top. Would you do me the great honor in becoming my wife?" He said, as he pulled out the ring. In the red box, a beautiful diamond ring stood out, with the diamond pieces, and Liv's mouth dropped.

Olivia's face was full of surprise. She was in total shock. But after affirming that it was real, tears began to fall. She was crying tears of joy because she knew that this was the start of a real family for her. Now, her fantasies were coming true and she had almost everything she wished for. She didn't even care that this baby was William Lewis' child. It was hers and no one else's, until Elliot adopts him.

"Yes, El, I'll marry you. I've waited for a commitment from you forever and now that it's finally here, I can't believe its happening. Everything you said is reverted for me to you. I love you so much."

"I love you", Elliot said, as he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. When the gang had peaked in and saw them kissing, they knew what just happened. Elliot had proposed to Olivia and now the bets were off. Everyone was ecstatic for the couple and Cragen planned to get some good sparkling cider for everyone in the room to celebrate. When the nurses came in with the sparkling cider, Liv was pleased. She had the man of her dreams, friends and family and a little one on the way. What could possibly get in the way of that?

"El, this is perfect. I have you, the baby, and all of our family and friends to help us celebrate. I love you so much. But you have to promise me that if I start acting like my mother, you will lock me up. I can't have this little one around that like I was." Olivia said, as she pushed herself to sit up straighter to kiss him. He kissed her back before answering.

"Liv, this is all because we have such a wonderful person and detective in our lives. It's all because of you. But believe me; this life would kill me if I didn't have you. I'm so glad I do, and I wouldn't want to live another day without you. I couldn't do it the first time, and never want to again. I love you so much. I promise, but that's never going to happen. You are not Serena. Believe me; everything will work out just the way you want it to in that little fantasy I learned about." They shared another kiss when Munch shouted out "OH go get a room." Each of them laughs. It was the perfect day for Olivia.

Meanwhile, Lewis and Porter had just found out from their informant at the hospital, who just so happened to be the guard that Cragen put on Olivia's room, just in case Lewis tried to do anything stupid, some disheartening information. They found out that Olivia was awake, engaged to Mr. Stabler, and pregnant. Lewis was enraged.

"Now that bitch could testify. Crap, I could have killed her when I've had the chance." Lewis said to Porter, during one of their recess breaks.

"You idiot, now we have to wait and see what comes up next and believe me if it's trouble for us, you are dead." Dean Porter threatened. Dean was not a man to mess with, and Lewis had just been put on Dean's list to hit, if something goes wrong. He already wanted to punish Olivia and Elliot and now it was Lewis. But Lewis did get Olivia in the hospital, so he couldn't just kill him, he did his part in the action, now the lawyer must do theirs to keep Lewis out of prison and then Dean could possibly be set free. He knew it was a long shot, but hey it could happen.

_**A/N: The trial's next. Liv makes it to the trial, and testifies, and all kinds of good information come out. Keep on reading and please send those reviews. I love knowing that people like my story and even the critical ones help me become a better writer. Thanks and Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Truth Will set you free

At the hospital, Olivia and Elliot were conversing about everything that has happened in the past. Everything that they have gone through has led them here to this moment, where they are engaged, happily in love, and together. This was perfect. The only thing that scared Olivia was the trial this afternoon. She knew it would've come sooner or later, but she preferred it to come later. She didn't want to remember everything that happened. It was like an ongoing nightmare for her, and everything wouldn't settle down until Lewis was put behind bars for life. Elliot saw her fears and calmed them as best he could, but he had to admit it to himself that he was scared as well. Hopefully by the end of the day, everything would be at peace.

"Olivia, may I come in?" Barba asked, knocking on her door. Olivia nodded and he entered.

"Okay, well, I am coming to you today, to help you prepare for the trial. I know you know what happened, and I just wanted to briefly go over it, to make sure that I have everything I need. I have all of the test results from your doctors and Melinda gave me the kits, I just want to go over your testimony. We really should just in case Attorney Mayer comes up with any tricks. "Olivia nods again, but can't seem to find her words.

"You want me to stay or go Liv? It's up to you." Elliot asked, looking at Olivia.

"Stay, I need you here." Liv said, taking his hand.

"Okay, here goes nothing. After the charges had been dropped, we all went back to the precinct. Cragen had told me to take two days off, because I needed it. I tried to argue against it, but he insisted. Then, as I was getting my things, I told Elliot that I wanted some time alone, just to think. I needed that much. He advised against it, but let me go. Now that I think about it, I should have let you come with me….." she said, looking at Elliot. He wiped her tears away, and Barba just took notes.

"Once I got home from the grocery store, I put my phone on the counter, and started to unpack the groceries when I heard something. Instead of pulling my gun, I asked, "Hello?" and started to walk around the counter, when I saw the gun pointed in my face. He snarled and said "Welcome Home Detective Benson", and I immediately reached for my gun. But he warned me to put it down or something was going to happen. He pulled me to him, rubbed the gun down my face and neck, and I shivered. He pulled me toward the bedroom where he tied me up first, and put the tape on my mouth. Then, he proceeded to rape me. He did it three and four times, and beat me when I would whimper." Olivia sat there and cried after she said this. The next part was the hardest part. Elliot wiped her tears away and consoled her.

"Liv, we don't have to continue if you'll be fine with the questions later." Barba said.

Olivia nodded and told Barba that she would see him later. Barba walked out and once he was out, Olivia was crying harder in Elliot's arms. The doctor came with her release papers and saw that she was crying. He told her that she could try counseling, but Olivia didn't want to hear it. She wanted the animal in prison for life.

Later that evening, court was about to begin. Everyone was there for Olivia. They all sat there hoping and praying that this guy would get life. Judge Donnelly was the judge hearing the case, and she knew all too well the previous cases following this man, and knew all too well what Detective Benson would be feeling. She told the counselors to approach the bench.

"Listen, I will not have any funny business in this court room. If any one of the witnesses is having a hard time with it, back off. "

"Yes your honor." both attorneys said and the trial begins.

"This court is to decide whether the defendant William Lewis is guilty or not of rape, assault with a burn method and torture. William Lewis, what do you plead?"

"Not guilty, honor, this is a trick."

"We'll see. Ms. Mayer, call your first witness." Judge Donnelly stated.

The defense attorney got up and presented her two witnesses, who had been friends of Mr. Lewis throughout his years. They said that they agreed that Lewis was crazy person, but that's his personality. They told the court that he never means harm on anyone. Then William Lewis got up to defend himself. He brought up the past indictments by the SVU and told the court that the SVU squad had placed a vendetta against him. It was all of their faults, because they pushed him to do so. He was just another guy that they wrongfully accused. But when Barba questioned him, the smile turned away and he knew he was in trouble.

"Okay, look, I was paid big money to get Detective Benson and do what I do best. The man contacted me and offered me money for my services. He wanted my services; because he knew I was the best."

"And who was this man?" Barba asked.

"Dean Porter. He told me that he had a vendetta against Olivia and wanted her to suffer for what she had done to him."

"So how did you know that all this was happening to Detective Benson? You told your attorney that everything that went on with her, you knew. How was this happening?"

"Well, if you must know, one of the guards who were put on her hospital watch is one of my dearest friends. He would contact the guard at the prison, who would give me information when there was new news. It was only so I could keep up with my victim. Dean loved the information, but hated me for what I did to her."

The court room all breathed in their shock. Each of the jury members all looked toward Detective Benson, who seemed to be utterly shaking in her seat.

As he testified, he looked Olivia straight in the eye. From her seat, Olivia was shaking. He was in front of her and she was terrified of him. When it was time for the prosecution to begin, Barba was fully prepped.

"The prosecution calls Olivia Benson to the stand. I want to remind everyone that she is the victim, so please allow her to get time if she needs it." Barba stated and Judge Donnelly nodded.

"Detective Benson, please tell the court what happened a few nights ago."

"William Lewis raped me, burned me, gagged me, beat me, and branded me. He did it for so long. I came home that evening after being told to go home by my Captain. He told me that I needed a break. I had told my boyfriend, Elliot that I needed some time to think. Regretfully, I went home alone. I walked in and he was there waiting for me. His "games" started, and there was nothing I could do….." Olivia said as tears began to fall. She began to have an anxiety attack.

"Your honor, recess please, ten minutes?" Barba asked, as he saw Olivia starting to shake badly. When the judge agreed, Elliot came up to Olivia and got her off of the stand. He held her tightly and whispered words of encouragement and understanding. He knew this was hard for her, and saw it written all over her face.

"Liv, you okay? It's going to be okay?"

"Oh El, he's lurking at me, and I am envisioning what he did to me all over again. I can't do this."

"Yes you can Liv, look, he can't hurt you. Want me to move up so that you can look at me?"

She nodded, but still shook in his arms. He rubbed her back gently and they walked over to Barba. "Barba, listen, I need to sit with you during Liv's testimony. She can't look at him any longer, and needs me there with her. I'll be quiet, but I need to help my fiancée."

"Sure Elliot, I'll let Donnelly know."

As soon as he came out, Barba nodded and Liv and Elliot took their positions.

"Are you ready to continue Ms. Benson?" the judge asked.

Even though she did not want this to happen, she nodded and began again.

"Detective, did he have a weapon with him?" Barba asked.

"Yes, he had a gun, wires, keys and a knife. He said he was going to use all of them in due time, but the gun he never used. He threatened me a few times with it and beat me with it, but there was no gunshot."

"After he raped you, what happened?"

"Well, he began getting the other things prepped, and ready for more. He beat me a few times and then started to burn me when the phone rang. I knew it was my partner, because of the ringtone, but he went to the other room and answered it. He returned shortly later and started to burn me. It hurt soo bad….." Olivia started to break down again, and her mind was becoming hazy. Elliot saw this and nodded off to Barba, who again asked for another recess. The judge agreed and they took the necessary time. During the time, Olivia just held Elliot and told him that it was happening again. Everything was happening again in her mind. It was too painful to remember. After a while of crying and screaming, Liv finally got up the courage to face him one last time. She knew she could do it, and was glad that Elliot was there with her.

"So after everything happened, what did you see, or do?"

"I couldn't do much because of the ties and gag. I finally was rescued by Elliot, who apparently had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and came to check on me. He found me, bloodied, bruised, burned, and raped. I knew he'd find me, he's my saving grace. When I woke up in the hospital, El was there. The doctor confirmed that ….I ….. Was…..pregnant." Liv stated with tears in her eyes, but had smiled at Elliot, who smiled back.

"Thank you detective, no further questions." Barba said as he sat down and felt confident.

Mayer knew that this was the truth, so she just backed down. She didn't have anything. She knew Lewis was in deep trouble. He gave all the information about the informants and Olivia told the court what happened. It was over.

"Final statements please", Judge Holloway stated.

"Detective Benson gave a clear description of what she thought had happened. She was gagged and blindfolded, so she really didn't know what happened. She probably didn't see my client do any of those things to her. Did he really do it? That's for you to decide. Detective Benson has had it in for my client ever since his first arrest by the SVU department. Nothing has changed in that amount of time to decipher how my client could have been in that apartment. Do you see resemblance in the stories that both my client and Detective Benson have? No, there are no similarities, with in the stories. Find my client not guilty." Mayer said to the jury.

"No similarities? Well, think about this. Detective Benson has had a rough couple of days. Learning about her pregnancy put her in a coma, where she stayed for a day because of what the defendant had done to her. He raped and tortured her for hours on end, just like he had done with his previous victims. He claimed that the guard told him in prison about everything that went on. We found evidence to back this up and this is true. His communication with Dean Porter shows that he actually did what he intended to do. Both men need to be brought to justice. Olivia deserves some form of justice, and you are the ones to give it to her. Lewis' victims all deserve to feel at peace. Olivia Benson told her story, tearfully in the courtroom, and to my face in the hospital. She was torn up from the attack that William Lewis had done to her and now she deserves to find peace. Give her that right. Find the defendant guilty on all charges."

"Court is dismissed while the jury makes their decision. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, please take your time on making this decision." Judge Donnelly stated and she hit the gavel and walked out to her chambers.

Liv and Elliot both hugged and Olivia had to get out of there. Everyone was brought out, and Olivia and Elliot were given the day off, by Cragen. Elliot decided while they were waiting that they would go get something to eat at the local sub shop, because Elliot saw that Olivia needed to eat something. Liv ate small bites for the time being and threw the rest away after eating only a small portion of the sandwich. She knew that the jury could find him not guilty and this terrified her.

"Liv, it'll be fine, everything will be fine." Elliot soothed and he rubbed her back. Tears again formed on her eyes as she just sat there, letting them fall. Everything that she had been through in the past few days has been traumatizing. Just then Barba texted Elliot and told them to come back, because the jury had been back in session.

Back at the courthouse, the judge had surprised the court by bringing the prisoner Dean Porter into the courtroom and watched by two cops. When Liv saw this, she started panicking, but soon Lewis was brought in and things got under way.

"How do you find the defendant William Lewis on all counts?"

"On all counts of accusation, we find the defendant guilty." One of the jurors stated.

"Now, here in my courtroom, I have brought Dean Porter in, because I found out that he was a part of this. He was the main guy, so I asked the jury to take in his accounts as well, and so, how do you find Dean Porter?"

"We find the accused Dean Porter, guilty of extortion and consultation."

Everyone smiled and waited for Donnelly's sentence.

"The two men will be reporting to Rikers' where they will spend the rest of their few days that they have. I am placing both on death row for the crimes."

Liv was shocked that such a harsh sentence was given, but was glad because she knew that neither of those two men could be bothered with her again. Everything was working out to her advantage. Now she really needed time away, just to be herself with Elliot and his kids. Would the Captain allow this?

_**A/N: Stay tuned, I still have a bunch more to this story, as over as it seems. But the perps are behind bars and maybe some happiness is in store. Keep reviewing!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Dream Vacation

Elliot and Olivia were totally ecstatic that the two people they hated the most were behind bars. Nothing could ruin this day, everything was perfect. When they stepped out of the courtroom, Olivia pulled Elliot out of the way of the traffic of people and kissed him fiercely on the lips.

"Thanks for being there for me. It was tough facing him, and then once they brought Porter back in, I knew something was bound to happen, and nothing did. It was an absolutely perfect day."

"It was perfect and you were great. I'm glad I was there to help you."

They kissed again and walked to the precinct. When they reached the office, they had noted that the office layout changed from before and something was going on.

"Fin man, what's with the new look?"

"Captain did it this weekend during the trial. He said he wanted a new and fresh look. Plus, he has added two rookies to join our squad. I've got me a new partner, since Munch has been promoted."

"New meat, huh, well that's always a blessing." Olivia said as she leaned on Elliot. She watched as a young blond cop came into the squad room. She winked at her fiancé and went off to greet the newcomer.

"Hi I'm Olivia Benson, can I help you with those?" Olivia said, reaching for one of the boxes.

"Sure that'd be great. My name is Amanda Rollins, I'm from Atlanta. I'm thrilled to be working under you, as I have followed your cases and work. You're one of the best." Rollins said, walking into the squad room. Elliot was just passing them and said, "You wouldn't doubt it."

"So you're my new partner, huh, well we need another feminine, strong cop around here. I'm Odafin Tutuola, but everyone calls me Fin."

"Hi Fin, I'm Amanda." Rollins said, as she shook the hand of her co-workers.

Munch saw the other rookie and led him toward the precinct. "Name is Nick Amaro, worked mall cops for a while."

"Whoa, huge step up in the right direction for a mall cop to SVU, think you can handle it?" Elliot stated, as he received a hit from Olivia.

"Duh, man, I'd live for this stuff." Nick said. That's when the captain got there. He was introduced to the two new detectives and then turned to go in his office. After two minutes in there, the captain came out and said, "Benson, Stabler, my office now."

"UH oh, it was nice knowing y'all", Munch stated, as the couple just rolled their eyes and walked to the office. The others waited for the door to close and then walked into the meeting room and waited. They knew what was going to happen, since the captain had briefed them the day before, before the trial began.

"First of all, I want you guys to show these new guys the ropes. Fin is paired with Amanda, but Nick is going to be tailgating you, until he is paired up with Munch. He needs to be shown the ways around first before being paired with anyone. Second of all, the squad has a bit of a surprise for you if you would follow me and we can get this underway." Cragen said, as he led them into the meeting room. When Liv and Elliot walked in, everyone yelled "Surprise", and it was a surprise engagement party for them. Cragen knew that they had gotten engaged in the hospital, and never really celebrated their engagement. When they finally were able to, Cragen had put together the party, and gotten everything perfectly right. There was champagne, sparkling cider for Olivia, and food, and lots of it.

"What's going on here?" Elliot asked, not really getting the point.

"Munch's conspiracies finally paid off, and you two finally realized how much you love each other", Fin said, grabbing Munch's shoulder. The new detectives didn't understand what was going on with the conspiracy theories part, but knew that this felt right for their senior detectives.

"Let's see a kiss, lovebirds", Munch said, laughing.

Elliot leaned in close to Olivia, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed each other with passion and love, wanting to do this before, and wanting to give Munch a good show.

"Oh, get a room, which reminds me, Captain, don't you have something to give them", Munch stated after a few minutes of watching them kiss.

"Yes, I do, John. Elliot and Olivia, first off, I want you to know how happy I am that you are together. It's great to know that you guys finally did what you've been waiting for. I saw you guys through it all, the Kathy years, the dates, the sacrifices that you all made to each other, to save the victim, the way you handle cases together, and the way you banter and have fun at the same time. I wanted to get you a present for your engagement and thought that a nice little get away, would be perfect. This is from all of us." Cragen said, as he handed Olivia the tickets. She looked at him quizzically, and then looked at the tickets. It was two tickets for a flight to the island of Hawaii, for a week. The couples' mouths dropped in awe.

"Captain, what? What is this? What about our cases, loads, the kids, everything?" Olivia asked.

"Well Liv, I thought you guys needed a vacation without the kids, just to be together after the case you just had. So I pulled some strings and we all pitched in to get you and Elliot a vacation. We knew you needed it, and it's our engagement present." Cragen said,

"Wow! Thanks guys, well honey, I guess we better get packed." Elliot said, shaking everyone's hands.

"Just a second El, I want to go see Cragen for a minute." Elliot nodded and Olivia ran to her boss and enveloped him in a great bear hug. He knew she loved the gift and this was her way of showing it. "Thanks Dad", Olivia whispered as she ran off with Elliot. Cragen just sat there stunned that she called him dad. He did feel like a father-figure to her, and everything was going according to plan.

When the lovebirds finally made it to the airport, they were so excited. It nearly took those two twenty minutes to pack for the trip, which usually would have taken them an hour. It was perfect. They boarded the flight to Hawaii and sat back and relaxed. Elliot ordered some champagne and they celebrated their engagement, Don, and the unit for giving them these days off. They really needed it.

When they got to the Hawaiian airport, things just seemed calmer there, and the detectives breathed in a sigh of relief. One week without court dates or criminals or DD5's or anything that would remind them of work. It was just them and they couldn't be happier. They went to their hotel room and unpacked. But Elliot had other plans. As soon as they entered the hotel room door, Elliot closed the door quickly and enveloped Olivia in his arms. He kissed her passionately and both were turned on.

"El, what's gotten into you?" Olivia asked, playfully as the kiss ended and they both could catch their breath.

"I have been waiting to finally be alone with you, and now that I have that chance, nothing is holding me back."

Olivia smiled and pulled him close again for another kiss. Everything was perfect.

"Liv, I know what you are thinking, so let's change and get to it", Elliot said, knowing that Olivia wanted to check out the beach. So they both changed and headed down to the beach. Liv was in a very sexy blue and black bikini that had fringe on it, and Elliot was in his suit shorts. They both had fun playing in the water, and lying out on the beach. Occasionally, Elliot would sneak a few kisses in and Olivia wouldn't mind at all. She just was enjoying herself so much.

When it became nightfall, Olivia and Elliot went to a luau that they were hosting at the hotel. It was great; they danced, ate delicious food and grabbed at every second of time that they could be together. When they retired to their room, Elliot and Olivia went straight to bed, but not for sleeping. They made love to each other, and spent the rest of their evenings like this. IT was perfect for them. They were having so much fun, and never wanted it to stop. Liv had even made Elliot go and visit some of the sights with her one day and they did with pleasure.

They knew that once they hit back on New York ground, they were going to miss this place, and miss the serenity and peacefulness that they had here. It was a perfect getaway for the week. Most importantly, it was the best time to forget about Dean and Lewis. Their names were never mentioned and if they were by one of them, the other one would quickly remind the ladder of the fact that they were on vacation and those two men were locked up for good. Everything was perfection!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: This I Promise You for the Rest of My Life

Even though everyone in the squad room wanted them to wait a little longer for the wedding, Liv and Elliot wanted to do it before Olivia started showing too much. It was already two months ago that everything happened and they didn't want to wait. So everything pretty much was on rush order to get done. At the squad room, Liv told Elliot that she needed to go to lunch with Casey, Alex, who was now a District attorney in New York, and of course Melinda, the maid of honor, Amanda, and Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie. He told her that if she waited for a few moments, he would bring her to the car, where the gifts were and she agreed. He also told her that the girls' would meet them there; since they had school things to take care of, but had told their principal that they would be going out for lunch and then getting back. The principal agreed, not willing to test Elliot Stabler, knowing his power. The gifts were special trinkets to ask each and every one of them to be bridesmaids, and Melinda's had a certain something special in it for her because she was going to be the maid of honor. Even though she didn't know Amanda long, it felt like it was a good fit and she liked hanging with her around the squad room and she was a brilliant detective, especially on the technical side of things. Melinda took them to a cute little restaurant called Velvet Cactus, an outdoor seafood restaurant. She said that this was the best place for everyone, since it was so cheap, and mainly, Olivia's stomach could handle it. Olivia had had her moments of morning sickness only when she just woke up and then during the day she was fine. Liv brought the bag with the gift bags with her, and no one questioned her. They all knew when to test Benson and now that everything was happening so fast, they knew not to test her patience.

Once the girls sat down, and ordered their drinks, Liv began her tale of the "bags".

"Ladies, I wanted to do lunch with all of you because I have special gifts for each one of you, and an even more special gift for you Mel. You all have been there for me since I began SVU, and have understood every part of me. You're the best friends a girl could ever have. So for that matter, I wanted to know if each one of you, except Melinda, would like to be a bridesmaid." Olivia asked, wiping the tears she had shed away.

When they all agreed, she handed them their gifts. Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie's gifts were a photo frame with a picture of Olivia and them at some point. Maureen's photo was taken at the previous Stabler home, when Maureen had a huge date and wanted Olivia to help her find a dress and get ready. Kathy was working that evening, so Elliot agreed to let Olivia help. Kathleen's photo was taken right after she had been free of that ordeal with the drug dealers. Liv had been there for her and after the ordeal was over, Kathleen made Elliot take a photo of her and Liv. Lastly of Elliot's children, Lizzie's photo was one that was taken after one of her many piano recitals as a child. Alex's gift was a cute wine glass with cute animal print designs on it. Casey's was an adorable blue wine glass, with leopard print on it, and "Sassy", written on it. Last of the bridesmaids, Amanda's was a cute 416 keychain that Olivia had known that she would like and finally feel like she belonged to the group.

After seeing how the others' reacted to their gifts, Olivia was pleasantly surprised. She turned to Melinda, tears welling up in her eyes again, as she started to speak. "Mel, you've been there for me through it all, Lewis, Porter, Harris, and even some of the easier cases. You've helped shaped me as a detective, more than you'll ever know. I've grown to have a great deal of respect for you over the years, saved your life a few times, as you have done mine, and had those late night chocolate cravings for me, during the beginning month of my pregnancy. I know you're the one behind those, El gave you up. But anyway, would you do me the greatest honor and be my maid of honor?"

"Liv, yes, this is so cool. I promise to be the best maid of honor ever. We could get started whenever you're ready to talk about details." Melinda smiled, and hugged Olivia. Then Olivia handed the gift to her, a silver studded necklace, with MOH on it, and a butterfly. The other gift that she had for Melinda was a cute wine glass with MW in blue, and a cute photo of them together in the Medical Examination room on the ring of the glass. It was adorable. Melinda thanked Olivia and everyone started talking about the wedding. Olivia felt more of ease now that all of these things were done.

Once everyone got back to where they needed to go, Olivia and Amanda walked back to the precinct.

"So before we get in there again, you sure you're ready to do this?"

"Amanda, I'm fine, a little queasy, but I couldn't be happier."

"So how exactly did he propose? He doesn't seem that romantic to me. He seems more of the hard hitting, bone crushing type, you know real macho."

"Oh believe me, girl, he is all of those things, but he is romantic in his own special way. He actually asked Fin to pick up the ring, while I was in the coma. Dickie told me the story. He proposed the minute I woke up from my coma. It was so romantic and adorable. Plus I do love him, so I had to say yes." Olivia said, as the elevator opened to the squad room. Olivia walked over to Elliot and kissed him, and then told him that everything went smoothly and she has all of her maids. She was just waiting for Cragen to get back so she could ask him to walk her down the aisle. Elliot knew that he had no better time than the present.

"Fin we started this thing together, and we're going to finish it together. You've always been there for me and Liv, so what do you say, best man?" Elliot asked Fin in the corner.

Fin agreed and then Elliot went to his other groomsmen, Munch, Amaro, his two, Dickie, Eli who was going to be the ring bearer, and two of his buddies from school and then Simon, Liv's brother. He called them and they accepted. When he got off the phone, he nodded to Olivia and she saw that Cragen was back. "Time to do it, come with me?" He agreed and they walked into the office together.

"Hey guys, what's brings you two here?"

"Well captain, I have a very important question to ask you. It concerns the wedding." She waited for the captain to nod.

"El asked Simon to be groomsmen, so it's only fitting that the person who I relate to as my father walk me down the aisle. Would you walk me the aisle Don?"

Don just stood there, motionless, and silent. He was in complete shock and awe. He knew that this might happen, but just didn't know when it would happen. He looked up with tears in his eyes, and agreed to do.

"Yes, Liv, it would be my pleasure." She smiled and hugged him. Then when she walked out, Elliot was about to follow her, and Cragen pulled him back in.

"Elliot, could you shut the door please."

"Captain? What's this about?"

"Listen, I'm warning you, don't you dare break Olivia's heart or do anything to hurt her. You do and that's it, you're done here, and I will come after you."

"Whoa captain, you don't need to worry about that, everything's going to be fine. I love Olivia and this new baby will have all of the love that he could ever want. I promise I will take good care of her."

Things were getting busier and busier for the couple, who had many appointments to get to concern the wedding, plus working. But everything was coming along smoothly, the baby was growing healthier and healthier and Liv was beginning to show. It was her fourth month and she knew that soon she would be married to Elliot.

One week after all of the plans were finalized, Olivia and Melinda went to pick her dress up. Liv was a beautiful bride in a Lazzaro gown that was incredible on her. It fit her every curve and Olivia knew it was perfect. They picked up the chiffon royal blue dresses with a rose belt at the waist for the ladies and Melinda had her dress already, which was navy. It was perfect. All Olivia kept thinking about was the fact that in three days she would marry her prince and live happily ever after.

Three days went by very quickly. The precinct had been shut down and no work was being done during those three days. Everything was done to prepare for the wedding. At St. Sebastian's church, on that Saturday night, everyone busied themselves in getting ready, and then helping Olivia get ready in the brides' room. She had to be perfect. In the grooms' waiting area, the boys got ready, and Dickie helped little Eli learn what to do, and put his tux on. Elliot had told him that Eli might need help with his cues, so Dickie promised he would help him. Eli was excited about the wedding. His daddy was marrying his true mother, Olivia. Nothing could ever top that. All of the Stabler children felt the same way.

When it was finally time, Cragen met Liv in the back of the church.

"You're beautiful Liv, and boy he better treat you right." She smiled and began the procession to the front of the church. Everyone was in awe of the bride and how beautiful she looked. The ceremony went off without a hitch and everything was perfect. When the preacher gave Elliot's his cue card for the vows, Liv already was tearing up.

"Liv, I've grown to like you as a partner, and love you as a person. The way you handle cases amazes me every time. and you've always been the one for me. I've just been too pig headed to realize in the beginning, and now that we're here, I don't want to let you go. This is my vow to you. I promise to love you, cherish you in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live. This I promise you for the rest of my life."

"Elliot, from the moment I walked in the precinct, it wasn't always a good fit for us. But once everything started becoming good, it became great. We were closer than ever and had the best of times as partners. Cases came and gone, but the one thing that always was there was you. I couldn't have asked for a better partner in SVU and in life. I love you so much and I promise that I will cherish you forever. This I promise you, for the rest of my life." Olivia said, through tears. Each time the tears would fall, Elliot's hand left hers and wiped the side of her face.

Once they were given the blessing, the preacher told them that Elliot could kiss his bride, and everyone watched closely. Olivia and Elliot kissed each other with enough passion and love, that everyone was happy. Once they broke apart, the preacher presented them for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Stabler. They smiled and walked down the aisle.

Now it was time to party. The reception space was a garden area behind the church. It was beautifully lit and decorated. There were pictures around of Olivia and Elliot and the kids. Everything went smoothly. The bouquet was thrown and Melinda caught it, winking at Fin, whom she had been dating for a while now. The garter was tossed and it was caught by Fin, so it was perfect. There were a few times when Elliot and Olivia snuck off to be alone together for a few moments before the toasting. That was romantic for both of them, but afterwards they each entered the room, happier and a little bit more disheveled than when they left. No one cared though and the toasting began. Fin, Dickie, Maureen, Melinda, and lastly Cragen all gave toasts.

"I've known these two ever since I started at SVU and always knew that they'd get together. It took them a while, but I'm so glad that they are finally together. Congratulations you too. May your lives be filled love, hope and joy." Fin said.

"You know my dad never really once told anyone of his secret love for Olivia when him and my mom, who is now just someone I used to know, were together. Olivia has helped me through tough times and the best of times and has been there for my dad every step of the way. I couldn't imagine a perfect pairing." Dickie said, as he raised his glass of sparkling cider.

"You know, Dad and my mom were okay, but everyone could tell that Dad was in love with Olivia. Hey, we were too. We loved her and always knew that one day their feelings would come out, and when they finally did, everyone was happy. We are so happy that you two have persevered through thick and thin and are finally together. Congratulations Dad and Liv, you two deserve the best." Maureen said, as she smiled at her new parents.

"Oh these two have been partners for ever and it worked. Liv has been the sensitive type and El was the hard-hitting, bone crushing type. I never thought that Don was right in pairing them, until I saw the true chemistry between them. They pulled each other through thick and thin and gave each other the best of times. They were best friends first, and now their perfectly in love. I couldn't imagine a perfect pairing for my best friend. Congrats Liv, and El, may your lives be blessed, happy, and have many babies." Melinda said, as tears welled up in her eyes. Liv was crying as well, as all of the toasts had brought her great emotion. But the last toast belonged to Cragen, who was already crying.

"Twelve years ago, Liv walked into the precinct ready to work. I knew that under her tough exterior, there was a softer side, which she showed to all of our victims. Then I learned where this softer side came from and I was completely blown away. Liv, you have blossomed into a beautiful, young woman that I know your mother would be proud of. Elliot came in a little before Olivia had and was the hard - hitting, bone crushing, troublemaker that we all came to love. I had to put him in his place and paired him with Olivia. Once I knew that the pair worked well together, everything began falling into place. We all wondered how long it would take you to get together, and I am so glad that I got to witness how you two fell in love, and now are married, with Liv's baby on the way. I know that everything will be okay. I love you guys, and congratulations." Liv and Cragen were both crying tears of joy, and Cragen walked over to Liv and hugged her.

After the toasts, the party really started to take off. Dances were being done left and right and soon it was time for everyone to say goodbye to the bride and groom. Liv and El changed and had everything ready to go. Their honeymoon awaited them and it was going to be perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: L'amour

When Elliot and Olivia headed to the plane, Olivia kept asking about the mysterious location that Elliot had planned for their honeymoon. He wasn't budging, because he wanted it to be a complete surprise. Don had arranged everything so that Liv wouldn't know until she got to the unknown location. So the flight took about eight hours. For the first few hours, Liv still pestered her new husband on where he was taking her. But after those first few hours, Liv backed off and just relaxed. She actually didn't care. She went to sleep and woke up later that night for dinner. They ate dinner on the plane, and then went to sleep together, nestled all tight and sweet. Once the sun rose, Liv was up and just watched the scenery before her, trying to figure out where she was going. But all she see was clouds, so she decided to go back to sleep. An hour the breakfast cart came and everything was okay. She never truly liked to fly, and the plane food was not that great. She told Elliot that she didn't want to eat, because she knew she'd throw it up. But he told her that he wanted her to keep her spirits up as well as her strength, so she ate a piece of dry toast. Soon, she knew, the flight attendant would come on and tells her where they were going. She was right.

"Good morning everyone, our flight to Paris, is going smoothly and we should be there in about an hour or so. After we take your trays, please put seats in the upright position and prepare for landing. Thank you and thank you for flying with American Airlines."

Olivia was stunned to say the least. She adored Paris, had every intention of going at some point in her life, but work always got in the way. Not this time though, because this was her honeymoon. She leaned over and kissed Elliot soundly, and told him how grateful she was to be going to Paris, France.

"El, this is amazing. I can't believe you took me to Paris. It's been a dream of mine to come to Paris, and now I can't wait."

"I'm so glad you liked the idea. I had known that this was special to you, considering the desktop photo on your computer is Paris, as well, as the photo on your phone. So I knew I had to go somewhere big and beautiful, and what's a more romantic place than Paris?"

"I love you so much, El, you're incredible!"

"Liv, I love you too, and you're the incredible one!"

Just then, Olivia felt the drop of the plane, and knew they were close to getting off of the plane. Once the plane landed and everything was secure, the flight attendant turned off the seatbelt signal and everyone stood up to gather their bags. El and Liv packed clothes for a month, but Liv didn't know how long she would be there, so she over packed. She was glad that she did this, because that's the only bit of information that she had not found out yet. When they walked out of the plane, El had a taxi bring them to their hotel. El checked in, while Liv just looked at the sites. She questioned in French how close they were to everything, and the hotel manager said that they were not far from the Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe, and the Louvre. They were in the Latin Quarter after all, and everything was just around there. It was perfect.

After unpacking, Elliot and Olivia went to a fine restaurant, called Chez Julien, a quaint little French restaurant that over looked the Seine River. It was a quiet little restaurant that was great for the couple. They wanted somewhere romantic on their first evening in Paris. After all, when they landed it was already six o' clock there, since the time lapse was about seven hours from the American time. They chatted about how everything was perfect for them at their wedding, and El's kids, but towards the end of the meal, Liv started to get a certain look in her eye. Elliot knew that look well, and asked for the check.

Once the check was paid, they headed back to their hotel room and were greatly in the mood for something a little sexier. Liv put on the beautiful white negligee that she had bought in New York, and waited for Elliot. Once Elliot came out of the bathroom, he found Olivia lying on the bed, in a sultry, sexy position, that got everything going for him. He walked over to the bed and told her that if she felt uncomfortable with the love making at any point because of the pregnancy, he would stop. But she never felt uncomfortable around Elliot, and together they made love for the first time as a married couple.

The next day, Olivia wanted to explore her beloved city. They visited places such as Notre Dame and spent the day relaxing in front of it. They ate lunch at Dans le Noir, which is a famous French restaurant, and returned to Chez Julien for dinner. The owner recognized them from the previous evening, but it didn't matter. They loved that little restaurant, and wanted to eat there all the time, as well as try others. They made a plan to eat at the other restaurants during the day, and at night return to their spot at Chez Julien. Everything was going great. Every day, they explored a new landmark, relaxed and spent some quality time near it, and then went to eat.

"Oh, El, isn't all of this beautiful", Olivia said, walking through the Louvre, looking at all of the different paintings.

"Liv, they are beautiful, but to me what's even more beautiful is you. You're so amazingly beautiful to me. Let's go dancing tonight, and then we can head down to Chez Julien after." Elliot said, hoping she would agree.

"Elliot that sounds great and I am dying to get you to try snails!" Liv said, as she laughed and felt at ease.

After heading back to the hotel to change, Liv felt a pain in her side. It was the fifth month of her pregnancy, and it had startled her. She knew it was too soon to be having contractions, but something didn't feel right. Then, as she sat down on the bed, she felt it. The baby that she had been carrying from Lewis kicked her. 'He kicked!'

"El, come here! Come see, he kicked!" Liv's excitement was priceless to Elliot, who had just felt his son's kick, as he had done with his other children, but this time, it was even more special. It was more special to him, because it was Olivia's baby.

"He's got strong kick there, Liv, that's a good sign. He's going to grow up and be like his mother."

"El, how do you know it's a boy? What if it's a girl?"

"It could be, but I would not love it any less if it was. This is my baby and I couldn't be happier."

Olivia smiled, as she leaned forward to kiss him. Everything was falling into place for her, and she was truly happy.

That night, Elliot took Olivia dancing to Curio Parlor, a cute little dance club right in the Latin Quarter. It was a perfect night, because Liv had a great time, and never once cared where she was. She and Elliot danced for an hour or so, and then left the bar to go to the Chez Julien. Once they got there, El had a surprise for Olivia.

At dinner, Elliot wanted to give Olivia something special for her. It was a two-toned diamond necklace that he had purchased the previous day, while they were shopping. Liv was looking at scarves and Elliot had decided to sneak off for a quick second and go buy the piece of jewelry he had seen earlier that day.

"Liv, I have something for you, that's very special." Elliot started as he presented her with the necklace.

"El! It's gorgeous, but you didn't have to do this. I'm speechless."

"Well, if that's what it takes to get you to stop talking….. Just kidding Liv, I wanted to do something special for my wife, to show her just how much I love her."

"I love you too baby, now uh what do you say about taking this back to the hotel?" Liv said with a wink. El knew what she meant, and got the check. He paid the tab and they went back to the hotel and made passionate love. It was perfect.

After the month of busying themselves with Parisian locations and dinners, dancing, and of course love making, Liv was starting to miss her friends back in New York. Once she told her husband this, he knew it was time to go home. They packed their bags, and headed for the airport the next day.

"Elliot, thank you so much for a wonderful honeymoon. I had a fabulous time, and I know the baby did too. I love you so much."

"I did it all for you, Liv, and I'm glad that you liked it. I love you too!"

They both got on the plane, and headed back to New York, and back to the precinct.

_**A/N: Keep reading and reviewing! The baby's coming next, and I have a few ideas for the later chapters. I like hearing how you guys like my story. Thanks!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Carrying Your Love with Me

Olivia and Elliot had just reached New York from Paris. Elliot went to get the bags as Liv went to grab a cab, and use the restroom. When Elliot returned, they got into the cab and held hands on the ride to the precinct. Elliot looked over to gaze at his beautiful wife, and noticed that she was smiling. He picked up her hand, kissed it and whispered in her ear.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Well, there are a few reasons. One is that I have you. Two, I have this baby growing inside me, and I never thought I would ever have this opportunity. Three, we're married, and you took me to Paris for our honeymoon. It's all my dreams coming true."

"Liv, remember, I live only to please you and this little guy or girl now, so of course I wanted to make you happy. That's my job as a husband, and father to my children."

"I love you so much", Olivia said, pulling him as close as she could get him.

"I love you more", Elliot said as he leaned over and kissed her. They were reaching the precinct, and the cab driver didn't seem to mind. He waited until the kiss broke apart and then asked for his money. They grabbed their bags, paid the tab, and headed upstairs. Before going in, Elliot told Olivia that he wanted to place their luggage in his car, and then he would take the gift bags and carry them. He didn't want Olivia to have to worry about anything, since she was already carrying so much with the baby.

"Welcome back love birds", Munch said, as soon as they walked in.

"Yea, we sure missed you around here, Liv, and Elliot", Fin stated.

"Welcome back guys, and just in time for paperwork", Amaro said.

"Don't mind him guys, hope it was fun", Amanda said, as she sat down at her own desk. Meanwhile, Liv was busy handing out presents, and everyone was in awe of their gift.

Cragen came out of his office, and Olivia gave him his gift, which happened to be a mural of the Eiffel, and a mug that said "J'aime Paris", for his morning coffee. Cragen liked the gifts, but he wanted to talk to Olivia. He dragged her in the office away from Elliot and the gang. Before entering, Liv gave Elliot a worried look, and Elliot knew it was going to be desk duty.

"Liv, I want you and this baby protected. I can't have my daughter, whose also carrying my future grandbaby, getting hurt. Now we agreed to do the standards for this and we can still do that. Let's save the desk duty for your third trimester, which starts next month."

"You got it captain, and don't worry, I'll be super careful. If Elliot is here or with me, he will protect me. There's nothing that he wouldn't do for me or this baby."

Captain smiled and let her go. She walked out of the office, and told the crew that next month she would be on desk duty from that time until the time the baby was born. They all agreed that this was the best thing for her. During the day of boring DD5's, a young girl came into the precinct, bloodied and bruised. When Liv saw this, she brought the young girl to the desk, and had her sit down, and tells her story. Liv motioned for Elliot to get her something to drink, and a blanket. The young girl cried the entire time, and told the detective that she had been raped repeatedly and bruised. Liv told the young girl that she would be okay, but they needed to go to the hospital. Amanda rode with her, and Fin and Amaro met her at the hospital.

Back at the precinct, Liv began crying and Elliot saw this. He went over to her and held her.

"Oh El, she was tortured and raped, just like I was. What if he found a friend, who wants to take revenge out on me, so he's using other people to get to me?"

"You know that's not true honey. He's gone. William Lewis is gone forever. He died while we were on our honeymoon. Fin told me. No one liked him, remember we checked. Everything's going to be fine. Come on and relax."

"El, this may be too much for me. I need to go home." Liv said as she grabbed her coat. He ran in to tell the captain that after everything that has recently happened with this new case, Liv needs her rest and he was taking her home. Cragen told Elliot that it was okay, and that he could stay with her. Elliot then took Olivia home. Cases were hard to face now and since Liv's pregnancy was a huge deal to the entire SVU family, everyone understood.

At work the next day, Liv stayed home, while Elliot went to the precinct. He called Liv every few hours to fill her in on the case, and she came up with solutions. He'd follow up on her leads and understand that she was right, she always had been. She returned to work the following week, and things got easier.

"So Liv, any baby names yet for the little one?" Fin asked, during a case, where Elliot and Amaro took the case.

"We're thinking on that Fin, but I was thinking Faith for a girl and August for a boy. Elliot wants Fallene or Christopher, go figure, so we're just waiting to see what the little one looks like. But right now, the little one is pressing on my bladder. Be right back", Liv said as she stood up and moved to the bathroom.

Elliot and Amaro came back during her bathroom run and told the guys on what the case was. When Olivia returned, she smiled at the realization that Elliot was back. The baby always kicked when she would enter a room and he was there. It was as if the baby knew that he was there. She walked over to him, kissed him, as he rubbed her stomach. The baby seemed to calm down as he did this.

"Got a good one honey?" Liv asked her husband.

"Perp raped and cut, and branded a woman. We identified her, by the purse that we found as Margot Guerra. Her stomach was slashed and it looked like he cut a baby out of her."

"Maybe the perp didn't like the fact that she was pregnant. What was the branding?"

"'Slut', so I assumed that it was prostitution ring gone wrong." Elliot said, as he held her. He just needed to feel her closeness after seeing what the perp did to the woman. Liv recognized the tremors in his body and knew that since this case involved a pregnant woman, he was worried.

"El, I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about. I've been here all day with Fin. We even talked about the baby names we picked out."

"I know, just seeing she made me nervous that he's going to come after you. Captain, I want protection for Liv", he said, as the captain came closer.

"I already ordered some. Margot Guerra was a cop, who was undercover in the prostitution ring of a sadistic group called the Hooligans. The owner is a man named Craig Fidelio, a young man with a rap sheet as long as it gets. He's been arrested and released three times, and this time we're going to get him. He's never gone this far, but it's always been in Homicide and now since there was a rape, we get the case. Amaro, Rollins, go check out and talk to some of his workers down at the Dungeon night club. He runs the club and be discreet. Benson, Stabler, you go talk to the girls, and parents' of Guerra. Also, Fin and Munch, check any computer documents, and background checks on this guy. I want this guy!"

They all went in their separate directions. Everyone got to work on the case at hand. They got all the information they needed and put the guy away for life. Amanda went undercover as a prostitute, trying out for the club, and Fin was her owner. He made a deal with Fidelio for Amanda, and then they arrested him for prostitution, once Amanda was in. Amanda got out okay, but most importantly Liv wasn't hurt.

It was now in her seventh month and Olivia was on desk duty. She hated it, but realized it was for the best, given their last case. Cases came and went and with Olivia's help everyone was happy. They all got their cases done, and Liv was feeling better. She had doctor's appointments, and Elliot went with her, and they chose not to find out the sex of the baby. They wanted to be surprised. Even though the team was mad that they didn't know, they were happy for the couple. It was great for Olivia, who felt loved and cared for by all of her detectives and friends, even through her rough emotional moments.

During her eighth month, Liv was sitting at her desk, when she felt a pain. She had passed it off once because she thought the baby was just kicking, but now it was worse. She screamed out, and Elliot and the gang looked up. Elliot was there for her, and decided that she needed to get to the hospital for a checkup. Liv was scared because it was early, and she didn't want anything to be wrong, but she was in so much pain. Elliot tried calming her.

"Liv, breathe through it honey, it'll be okay. It's probably just Braxton Hicks, it'll be okay."

"El, it hurts, oh make the pain stop, it hurts so badly."

Once they reached the hospital, Olivia was checked in. The doctor gave her something for the pain, and then the OB-GYN checked her out. The doctor realized it was Braxton Hicks, a common way to get the mother prepped for labor. But something else was off for the doctor. Normally, on the sonogram, she would see one baby, since she usually dealt with first time mothers, and now she saw two. She smiled, at the realization of twins, and told the detectives, who were waiting patiently what she saw.

"Detectives Stabler, the babies are just fine. It's Braxton Hicks, it happens often with first time mommies and the twins just wanted you to know that they were still there."

"Babies? Twins? Are you sure, doctor?" Liv questioned.

"Absolutely, congratulations you are having twins!" The doctor said, as she walked out of the room. The couple embraced, and was in complete shock!

"Twins, can you believe it? We're having twins!" Liv told Elliot.

"Liv that's amazing and you're going to be a fabulous mother."

"Now we can have one of my names and one of yours. We still don't know about the gender, but it'll be perfect!"

"It'll be perfect because you're their mother, darling!"

"El, you're so sweet. I'll meet you outside. Go tell our friends, then we can go home, plus I'm starving!"

Elliot laughed, kissed his beautiful wife, and left the room to check out and gather their things, and tell their friends. Back in the room, Liv still couldn't believe she was having twins from a rape! But the rapist was dead and no one would ever hurt these babies! Before getting up, she breathed a "Wow", and got up and got her stuff together and met her husband outside. They went home and spent the night together. They told everyone, including the family, and everyone was so happy for them. It was a perfect day.

The eighth month came and gone quickly, after the Braxton Hicks. It was scary for Liv, because she knew that the delivery would be rough with twins, but knew that Elliot would be there with her. As long as he was there, everything would be fine. One day during her second week of her ninth month, El, Liv, and the entire gang met out on Olivia's and Elliot's house for a barbecue. It was a perfect day, fun, laughter, until Olivia felt like something was running. Then, as she got up, it hit her hard, and she realized that her water broke. Then, the pain came. Once Elliot came back outside, he noticed Liv in pain.

"El, oh it's time, my water just broke!"

"Oh we need to get you to the hospital! Guys, her water broke, Dickie calls the hospital to let them know we are on our way, Liv; you have to remember to breathe. Everything will be fine. Captain, get everything here situated and then take everyone and meet us there, I'm driving Olivia over. Liv, breathe honey."

"Oh, El, the pain! Make it stop!"

"It's almost over, honey, breathe, that's it, you can do this."

They made it to the hospital just in time for two twin girls to be born. Mother and children were doing great. In her room, Liv and Elliot held their newborn twins for the first time.

"Honey, they are beautiful, just like you." Elliot said, as he kissed her temple.

"El, I couldn't have done this without you! I love you so much!" Olivia said, as she kissed him. Then it was time to give out the names. Fallene Maria Stabler and Faith Serena Stabler were born at exactly 4:00, on June 5, 2013. It was perfect.

"Dad, can we come in?" Dickie stated, as he poked his head in. Everyone was waiting in the hall to see mother and twins.

"Sure, everyone come in and meet Faith and Fallene, the new Stablers.

"We did it honey, we brought two beautiful babies into the world!" Liv stated, with tears in her eyes. She was in awe of her twins, and the way her family fawned over the two newborns.

"Yes, we did and I love you so much!" Elliot said, as he kissed her once more. Their family was perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: 416 Newborns

Olivia and the twins were doing great in the hospital. Everyone came by daily and checked on them, while Elliot stayed in the hospital. His kids came down every day, and Elliot had devised a little plan with them.

"Mo, I need you to pick them up tomorrow. Lizzie will be with you, and so will Dickie, but Kathleen and Eli will be helping Amanda, Nick, and I put together the precinct. We are having a surprise party for her tomorrow and everything needs to be perfect." Elliot said, before letting his daughter go in to see the babies. Olivia had seen this and wondered what was going on, and whatever it was, she wasn't supposed to know. So she just shrugged it off, because she didn't want to pester Elliot with questions.

"How are my new little sisters?" Maureen asked, winking at her father.

"Wonderful, but I think Fallen needs to be burped, and Faith needs to eat. Their schedules are insanely crazy, and I can't keep up." Liv said, getting a little emotional.

"Honey, it's okay, we know you're just one person, and hey, we love that about you. I will be there, as well as the kids and the crew. We all have your back Liv, don't you worry." Elliot said, rubbing her back.

Olivia was emotional these days, but it was just because of the birth. The doctor said it was called postpartum stress. Everything was going to be okay, and they all knew it.

"Liv, if this makes you happy, I talked to my professors of my summer classes, and I told them about how my stepmom just had twins, and it has been rough, and they all agreed to let me just go in once a week and they would email me the notes, and everything I needed. I have friends helping me out with the classes, so I can be home with you if you'd like that." Maureen said, hoping to cheer her step-mother up.

"Maureen, I'd love that, once Elliot and I return to work, but we need you to do your best at school, and that means going to classes. I have lots of help with Elliot at home for the next two weeks, and classes are almost over, since the class is every day for three weeks right?"

"Yea, but Liv, I…." Maureen started to object, but stopped after her father shot her a look of warning. She knew that look was given to her, so that she would drop it and let it go. Kathleen told her that after her classes, she would help, and Lizzie and Dickie did as well. They all were pulling together as a family.

The next day was the day that Olivia and Elliot were coming home with the twins. While the doctor got her paperwork, Elliot told Olivia that he had to use the restroom, and he left her. Maureen, Lizzie, and Dickie walked into the room moments later, and told Olivia that their father had to take a call and told them to bring her to the precinct. Now, she knew something was up.

"Guys, what's going on? I know something is up with all the whispering and planning, something has to be going on!" Olivia said, once they got in the car.

"Liv, honestly, I don't know", Lizzie and Dickie said, and Maureen just smiled. Olivia knew that Maureen knew, but she has too much pride and respect for her daddy, that she couldn't blab.

"Alright, since no one will tell me, I'll just wait. But something is going on!" Liv stated, frustrated that after everything that she has been through, Elliot did something again. Now her postpartum episodes were coming again, and Liv was worried that maybe El said to Maureen that this was too much and he wanted out. They were only married weeks ago, and she was going to fight. She dreamed of having Elliot Stabler as her husband and now was going to fight anyone who came in her way of happiness.

Once they reached the precinct, Liv, Dickie, Maureen, and Lizzie went inside. Maureen texted her dad and told them that they were there, and Elliot replied back with 'I'm ready'. Liv walked into the precinct, holding Faith, as Dickie carried Fallene. When they both walked in, all of the family from the precinct, shouted "Congratulations!" and the party began! Olivia's face read complete shock, and joy, and then the tears came. She handed the baby off to Amanda, and rushed into Elliot's arms.

"Liv, what's wrong honey? Don't you like your surprise?"

"Tears of joy, honey, everything's great! You're amazing!"

"Well Liv, you're pretty amazing yourself." Elliot stated, as he pulled her close.

Then, they each went to grab a baby from their co-workers and family, and they all celebrated the newborn lives of Fallene and Faith Stabler. During the party, Cragen told Olivia that maternity leave was two months, and Olivia agreed, but told him that it was never going to be enough. She needed more time with them.

"Liv, it'll be fine. Everything will be okay, trust me!" Cragen said, as he hugged her.

"Hey Gramps, want to say hi to your granddaughter?" Olivia asked, noting the baby's stare at this unknown man.

"Come here, little one!" Cragen said, taking Faith from Olivia. Elliot also handed him Fallene, and he looked happy and proud to be holding his grandchildren. He held her, and felt hot tears running down his cheeks. He never would have thought the day would come when he would be a grandfather. Olivia took pictures of all of them with her newborns, and then the family photos that they took of them.

After the party began to die down a bit, Elliot noticed that Olivia was getting tired.

"Captain, I think it's time we headed home! Liv's already nodding off, and she hasn't even spent a night with them. We're going to head home." Cragen nodded, and then Elliot moved to Olivia.

"Liv, honey, why don't we head home? I'm sure it's time for the babies to go to bed, as well as their mother, who has been through a lot the past few days. You need your rest, honey!"

"Okay, you're right. Let me get the girls away from Fin and Amanda, and everything should be fine. I need to tell the Captain something, but then we'll be ready to go!" He nodded, as he went and told everyone their goodbyes, and gathers up his other kids.

"Fin, is my little one precious or what? But I need to take her home now, it's past their bed times, plus in a few hours, they're going to be hungry, and I'll be up then. I need my rest."

"Good Luck. Hey, how are you going to tell them apart?"

"Easy, Fallene here has blue eyes and a birthmark on her right arm. On Faith, it's the left and brown eyes. It's simple, but I'll be sure to dress them in different colors, just to make sure. I'm putting Fallene here in lavenders and purples, while Faith is going to be in pinks, and fuchsias. That's just so I can tell them apart easier!"

Liv was handed Fallene by Fin, and she grabbed Faith from Amanda and they were off. On the way home, the babies and Olivia slept. Elliot knew they were tired. Maureen drove the other kids home, and they met them at the house. Once everyone was there, Liv and Elliot had put the twins in the nursery. Since they knew they were having twins, just not sure what gender, they were going to paint later. But for now, they put the babies in their cribs, which were in their bedrooms and went to bed. Everyone did.

"El, thanks for the party. I know you had something to do with it. Everything was perfect today. The important thing is that we are safe and home with the twins and everything is fine. I love you so much!"

"Liv, I only live to worship you. The party was my idea and I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for bringing those darlings into the world. They are perfect, just like their mother! I love you!"

They kissed and fell asleep, only to wake up every few hours, because the twins were crying. They knew that they had a long way to go, but didn't care. They were happy, and together, and that's all that matters!

_**A/N: Thanks for reading. I know it's short, but it was a cute idea for the twins to see the precinct for the first time. I will be posting more to this story, but you should know that I am leaving for vacation on Monday, and do not know if I will be able to update, while I am on the trip. Please keep this in mind, but still review! Also, next up is back to work and adoptions!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: She Didn't Have to Be

_**A/N: Hey guys, there has been confusion on the spelling of the name of Fallene. I wanted to clarify that I have chosen this name and that's the name that will stay. For me, it's pretty and unique and that's how I like it. Secondly, the twin visiting the precinct first was a great idea that I received from another show that had done this, and I thought that it was cute. Thanks for reading, and as always, review.**_

When Olivia and Elliot woke up the next morning after the party, Liv was exhausted and so was Elliot. The twins were up most of the night, with feedings, crying, and changing. They were both sound asleep for about three hours that night, but after that, the twins woke them up every half hour.

"Honey, this is crazy. I need sleep, or something to help them sleep. It's going to drive me crazy." Olivia said, when she finally got up, due to her alarm at seven, and Faith was crying, which soon woke Fallene up. Olivia and Elliot both realized that Faith was going to be the one who woke not only her parents, but her sister as well, when she wanted attention.

"Liv, it'll be fine. This happens a lot throughout the first few months, but once they get a clear sleep schedule, everything will be better. Give it some time". Elliot said, soothing his wife, who had picked up Faith and rocked her. Olivia realized Elliot was right, since he had gone through this five other times with his children.

Each of the other children got themselves together for their own day's events and waited for their parents to bring them. Maureen had classes, and would drop Kathleen over at her therapy sessions with Dr. O'Hara, the therapist she was seeing after the ordeal a few years back. Things were slowly but surely coming around for her and the therapist could definitely tell that she was making progress. Kathleen admitted that one of the things that drove her to the insanity was the fact that Kathy and Elliot always fought over everything, and she had to do something to bring attention to herself. But now that she was living with Elliot and her friend, Olivia, everything had changed. Things were improving drastically, and everyone realized it. Eli had a play date at his friend Jimmy's house, and Dickie had football practice. Elizabeth had lessons for swimming, and then since her and her friend Pamela were in the same swim and piano class, Pamela's mother picked them up from their and brought them.

Since everyone's events started at eight, Elliot decided he would bring the twins with him to drop the younger kids off, so that he could let Liv sleep.

"Liv honey, why don't I take the twins with me, and allow you some time for yourself. You haven't really had that much just you time lately, and I want to give that to you", Elliot said. Olivia smiled, and just nodded. But once Liv was up, there was no sleeping for her. She fixed herself a large cup of coffee and drank her coffee in peace. When Elliot returned, he noted that she wasn't sleeping and up moving about, getting the house cleaner.

"Liv, the kids promised they would help clean the house. You've got enough on your plate with the twins and being the best wife and mother to all of our children. Let us take care of that."

"El, thanks, but I can handle it."

"Olivia, we all love you and know you're doing everything you can. But you don't have to be superwoman and have everything perfectly the way it should be before the kids come home. I will talk with them tonight about cleaning their messes up and how we all need to pitch in more."

"Thanks, El. It helps knowing I have you in my corner. Thanks again for the party last night. I think I forgot to tell Cragen something, but it can wait. I was just so tired. I was glad though that the kids got to see where we work. It meant a big deal to me."

"Always, baby and don't mention it. I had figured you wanted to check on things at the precinct, and that was the perfect opportunity to do that and let the twins see where we work. Now, why don't we see how the twins are doing and play with our newborns." Together, they walked into the living room, where they saw the twins in their bassinets awake. They smiled at each other, and each grabbed a twin and began playing with them. Olivia took her turns with the twins, feeding them and Elliot burped them. It was a good bonding moment between the parents and their newborns.

Maureen came home shortly after her class had ended, with Kathleen, who told her parents about how therapy was going and that the therapist said that she was improving drastically. Maureen told them about how she was glad her summer classes were almost over, and she couldn't wait to enjoy the summer. Lizzie was dropped off from her event by Pamela's mother, who said that it was no problem. Between Pamela's mother, and the Stablers, someone would always be there for the girls. Dickie was dropped off by one of his older teammates, who agreed to let Dickie pick up his brother from his play date. Elliot was not too keen on him getting dropped off by someone else, but it was going great, so why would he mess with a good thing?

"Hey guys, since you are all here, we need to have a family meeting in the living room." Elliot stated, as he pulled everyone in. Once everyone was in there after dropping their belongings off in their respected rooms, Elliot and Olivia joined them. He set both of the twins down in their play pen, where Faith went instantly to sleep, and so did Fallene. The kids all commented how they were so cute and how they were already noting differences in their personality, even during their sleeping.

"You see that, Fallene loves to sleep with her thumb in her mouth, and on her stomach. Faith has to have something near her to feel comfortable. It's so cute!" Maureen noted, as everyone gathered in the living room.

"Okay guys, we want you to know that everything is going great. But Olivia and I can't hold down the fort with it just being us doing all the work. We need you all to help around the house. Olivia already has the twins on her plate, and since I'm home now, I can help out, but once I go back to work in a week, there has to be changes." Elliot said, and his children nodded.

"So, your father and I have devised a schedule! You all need to help out around here. First and foremost, beds will be made each morning, and with inspections by the older children or one of us". Olivia said, pointing to Elliot and her. The kids all nodded.

"That's great guys, and we will all be there to help", Kathleen said, understanding now that she has responsibilities, and that everyone did.

That's when Maureen whispered to all of her siblings 'Ready', and they all nodded. Maureen was the speaker for the children, but she made sure that all of them would back her up. Liv and Elliot noticed something was up, and looked at each other with confused faces.

"Dad, we knew when you met Olivia that she was going to be different than all of your other friends. She was more like a second mother to us. She didn't have to be that way, but it's in her nature. We loved that about her from the get go. She helped us out in situations that we knew our mom couldn't handle. But now we want to make it official." Maureen said. She saw Liv take Elliot's hand, in anticipation.

"We love the twins, and are excited that they are part of the family. However, it's time we made you a serious part, because that's what you are to all of us, Liv, you are a major part in this family, and none of can deny it. We want you to adopt all of us. I know I'm over eighteen, but that's okay. I want you to be my mother. Kathy was never a mother to us like you has been, and we want it to be official. Kathy was just a birth parent, but was never a mom to any of us. We want that position to be YOU." Kathleen continued for Maureen.

"What! Are you guys serious?" Liv stated, as El smiled. He knew his kids were aiming for this, and now that everything was out in the open, he could not have been happier. He took his hand out of Olivia's and put his arm around her shoulders and grabbed her hand with the other. Liv grabbed his hand that was over her shoulder with her free hand, and held on tight. She was not sure if she heard correctly, but when she looked into Elliot's eyes, she knew that this was not a dream.

"Liv, we're absolutely positive we want you as our mother. Like Katie said, our other mother was insane. She fell of the cliff a while back, and it's time we had a stable mother-figure", Dickie stated, smiling at Olivia.

"Yea, Liv, my brother is right, even though I hate to admit that, we want you as our mother!" Elizabeth Stabler stated.

"Be my mommy!" Eli shouted, and Elliot took hold of his son.

"Well guys, that sounds like a wonderful idea. I would love to." Olivia stated, with tears in her eyes. She hugged each one of her new children, and everything was settled. The kids went off into their separate rooms, while Liv and El watched television and took care of the twins together.

"Liv, I'll call Casey and ask her to draw up the adoption papers tomorrow. Everything will work out. Kathy needs to sign over her rights, but we can do that together tomorrow. I'll have the girls watch the twins, since it is Saturday, and we can go together. I want you there with me." Elliot said.

"El, this is perfect. But are you sure you want me there? Kathy never did like me," Olivia stated.

"I'm positive, and if she comes at you, she'll have to get through me." Elliot replied, holding Olivia tighter. He felt Olivia's tears on his shirt, and pulled her face up to his.

"Honey, what's wrong? I thought you were happy about this?" Elliot asked.

"Oh El, I am happy. I'm going to get the family I wanted my whole life. I finally fit in somewhere!"

"Liv, you always fit in with us, but especially, with me, and now we are just making it official! Congratulations honey!" Elliot said, as he hugged and kissed his wife.

The next day, Elliot called Casey, and she drew up both sets of papers. They picked them up at the courthouse, where Casey was waiting.

"Liv, here your specific papers for the adoption. Congrats, this is what you've always wanted. El, here's the papers for the release of rights. This one will be tougher, and might go to court. I just wanted to warn you." Casey said, as she handed both detectives the paperwork.

Elliot told her that this was not going to be an issue, but what Casey said had made Olivia all the more nervous to talk to Kathy. She wasn't just talking about a case or a girls' talk conversation. This was more serious, since it involved the children. Elliot and Olivia took hands again, and headed over to Kathy's house, while the stabler children watched the twins. They didn't mind, since they were a part of their family as well, and they could get to know their siblings.

"Rick, you're early. I'll be there in a minute", Kathy said, in her apartment. When she opened the door and saw Olivia and Elliot there, she went ballistic.

"How dare you come to my apartment you little skank! You steal my life and you are here at my apartment. Get out now!" Kathy started screaming at Olivia. Olivia just stood there, and watched, but then had to intervene when Kathy began getting closer and closer to Olivia.

"Kathy that's enough, and we were divorced long before Olivia and I ever got together. She had a very trialing period that she went through and I was there for her. But this is more important than that. This visit is about the kids." Elliot said, calming her down.

"My babies, what's wrong with them? Who is it? (To Olivia) Have you screwed them up?" Kathy said, sneering at Olivia.

"Kathy, Olivia has been there for our children since day one, and where were you? You were off having sex with other men, ruining our marriage and family. It's no wonder why the kids want Olivia to adopt them." Elliot said.

"They want Olivia to what? Adopt them? No way am I letting my babies go. How dare you put that thought into their heads, Elliot? I thought you wouldn't do that!" Kathy said, as she took one step towards them, mainly towards Olivia. "You will never be enough for them!", and that's when she slapped Olivia right across the face.

To say the least, Olivia was shocked. She knew Kathy was crazy, but she didn't know how crazy. That's when Elliot stepped in and had to take control again. He put Olivia behind him, and then faced Kathy.

"Kathy, just sign the damn papers and we will be out of your way for good." Elliot said, handing her the papers. Kathy grabbed the papers, looked at them and then realized she was fighting a losing battle. What was she to do now, because she realized that she had hurt her children? In the papers, Casey had written statements, given to her by Elliot about how the kids felt. When Kathy read this, she caved. She signed the papers, and they left the apartment complex. In the car, Elliot could see Liv was taken aback by the whole experience at Kathy's, especially when Kathy smacked her. He began driving back to the courthouse to go see Casey, and had one hand on the wheel and one hand in hers.

"Liv, I'm sorry about that. You've been dealing with so much, and you didn't need that. Are you alright?"

"Elliot, I'm okay, but that was just scary. She really has turned to the dark side, since the last time I saw her. I was shocked and amazed at what I saw, and when she hit me, I knew it was because she was angry. It made me realize everything that we've been through has proven what she called me."

"Liv, you are not a skank, or whatever choice words she may use for you. We were dealing with a rough situation and it just happened. Besides, Kathy and I were over long before that entire thing started. You are never a skank, at least not to me, our kids, and our friends. The ones who actually care about us never have thought that. I'll be with you every step of the way, forever and ever, and there's nothing that can change that."

"Thanks honey. Sometimes you just need reassurance for things like this."

"Let's go get our kids, and go out to dinner and I do mean, all of our kids!"

They turned the papers in, picked up all of their children, and were finally a family for life. But something was still missing to Olivia, or someone. She missed him and thought about him a lot. Maybe he missed her too.

_**A/N: Keep reviewing, and see who this mystery person in Olivia's life is. Will she get him back, and will the family accept him? Read on to find out. **_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Something's Missing

After going out to dinner, and having a great time, all of the Stablers filed back into the stabler house, ready for bed. Elliot could tell something was eating at his wife, because for most of the evening she had been quiet, which wasn't typical Olivia Benson. After checking on everyone and putting the twins down for bed time, Elliot went to the living room where he saw his wife staring into space, thinking about something.

"Honey, what's wrong? You've been quiet all evening, did one of the kids say something? Did I do something?"

"El, no, no one did anything. I'm just realizing that we have everything that we ever wanted, a family, the kids, the twins, and our love, but I can't help shake the feeling that something is missing. Maybe that something is someone, but whom. Maybe it's just me, but something just doesn't seem right."

"You're thinking about Calvin, aren't you? Liv, the court couldn't do anything to stop his mother from taking him back. It's her choice, what she will do with him."

"I know, but you remember Vivian, she was evil to him, a drunk and drug dealer that was just plain evil. I got custody because she went off the ledge. I'm hoping he's okay, but I can't shake the feeling that he needs me, that something has happened. He needs me, El", Olivia stated, leaning into him.

Elliot knew that she was worried about Calvin, and even though she had been through everything horrible recently, he could see that she was worried about him. He had just been taken from her, and it was hard for him to see her like that. She was happier when he was in her custody, and seemed like everything was getting better for her. Then Vivian had come back again, taking him violently from her with that lawyer, and he still remembers the pain on his face. It was hard for both of them to recover.

Elliot and Olivia slept on the couch that night, knowing that they would soon be awoken by their twins, sleeping in their cribs in the next room. Elliot took care of the twins, while Olivia slept. She had needed the sleep. While getting up to appease Fallene, who had begun to cry, since she needed a changing, he heard the screams of Olivia. Something was wrong and so after putting his daughter back into the crib, he ran into the living room, where he kept hearing Olivia repeat, 'it's okay Calvin, it's okay'. She was reliving the scene from when Vivian snatched her son back, and took him away. He went to wake her, to pull her out of the impending nightmare.

"Liv, honey, wake up, you're dreaming, come on honey, wake up." He said, trying to pull her out of the trance.

"El, I miss him so much, so much", Liv stated, as she broke down. He caressed her back, and stayed with her the rest of the night.

In the morning, Elliot told Olivia that since he started back at SVU on Monday that he could check in on Calvin's whereabouts. Olivia smiled and thanked him, but told herself that he was okay. Her heart told her something was wrong, but her brain had to believe he was okay. The weekend passed by quickly for the Stablers, who had a swim meet for Lizzie, and a game for Dickie? Everyone went to those events and enjoyed the days, but Olivia just couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that something was wrong with Calvin.

At work on Monday, Elliot walked into the squad unit, with a bright smile. He knew that leaving the twins and Olivia was hard, but he had to return to work at some point. Cragen welcomed him back, and they all told him that they had missed them during the two weeks.

"Elliot, since Olivia is still on maternity leave for another two weeks, you can get off early if we don't have an important case that we need to crack. I know that will mean a lot to our girl", Cragen said.

"Absolutely, thanks captain", Elliot said, sitting down at his desk. The other detectives talked with him about the babies, Olivia and the new case. During the explanation of the case, Stabler's phone rang. He thought it would be Olivia, checking on things, but it was not her.

"Detective Stabler, how may I help you?" Elliot said into the receiver, grabbing a pen and paper, ready to take down information on a new case or more information on the impending case.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Arliss, Calvin Arliss' grandmother; I'm looking for Olivia Benson. Is she available?"

"Mrs. Arliss, I'm sorry, but Olivia is on maternity leave. I'm her husband, though, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, I need to speak with her concerning my grandson. I can't seem to find him, and I know something's wrong. Grandmother's intuition, you know."

"Mrs. Arliss, where is your daughter? I thought she had custody of Calvin", Elliot said, wishing Olivia was here.

"Vivian's gone off the radar as well, and I'm worried about her, but my grandson needs protection from her. She's been using again and I can't seem to find her. I'm worried she's done something to him. Can I come to the station and talk; I feel it's much safer there."

"Yes, you can. I'll be waiting." Elliot said, as he heard the familiar click of the phone, signifying that the call ended. Olivia's intuition was right the other night, now it was a matter of finding Calvin before he got hurt. Now he knew he needed to tell the captain. He walked right into Cragen's office, and Cragen was there, waiting for him.

"Elliot, what's up?"

"That was Calvin's grandmother, and Vivian's gone off the radar. She hasn't heard from him in a while, and is terribly worried about Calvin, more so than Vivian. She had wanted to let Olivia know, but obviously, she isn't here."

"Yes, she is", Cragen said, as Elliot turned around.

"Liv? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to take the twins and me for lunch, but El, we've got to find him. He's out there, scared to death and everything is happening. I knew something was wrong, and now it is. El, what are we going to do?"

"Liv, calm down, we'll find her. Cragen is putting an APB out on her, and he will be home soon in your arms again."

"Do you really believe that?" Olivia asked, hoping that he was right.

"Yes, I do. (To Cragen), Can you put an APB out on Vivian, and tell them that she'd probably be there with Calvin. Be affirmative that this is important." Elliot said, looking at his captain, while holding his wife. Fallene had started to get fussy, and Faith just squirmed. Elliot picked Faith up, and played with her, as Olivia held Fallene to try and calm her. But Elliot could tell that Olivia was worried about Calvin, who was going to be her son, no matter what. She was going to get him back.

Meanwhile, every police station in New York was looking for Calvin and Vivian. Even the cities in the neighboring states, like New Jersey and Pennsylvania were looking for them. It was a hard find, because Vivian and Calvin stayed hidden. They hid out in a homeless shelter in Hoboken, New Jersey, a few minutes from the bridge. The police had checked their, but Vivian made Calvin wear a disguise, and they were not seen. Things seemed hopeless.

But little did Vivian know, Calvin had a plan to tell the cops about who he really was. He told his mother that he needed to go get the food for the evening, and his mother watched him leave. She was drugged and drunk, and couldn't really move anyway. While he was in the store nearby, he grabbed a few necessity items that they could eat. But then he saw the cop, and he dropped the food and ran to him. He told the cop that he was Calvin Arliss, and that his mother was over in the homeless shelter.

"Hi, are you a real cop?" Calvin asked, quizzically.

"Yes, son. What's your name? Mine is Sergeant Abrams."

"Hello, I'm looking for someone who could reach a policeman in New York. He goes by the name of Stabler.", Calvin said, hoping to spark the attention of the cop.

"Did something happen to you, young man? He's a specialty cop, and one of the best."

"I'm Calvin Arliss, and I know he's heading the search for me", Calvin said.

"You're Calvin? Where's your mother?"

"Vivian's not in her right mind now, and she is at the homeless shelter. I need to get home to my real mother, Olivia Benson."

"Son, hold on a moment, and let me call my supervisor.", Abrams said, as he went to his car. He gave the description to his supervisor, who confirmed that it was Calvin. After getting backup, the cop came back and told Calvin that he would be heading home shortly, but he was going to have to pick up Vivian. He didn't care. She abused her drugs and drinking habits so much, that he had been the butt of some of her binges. He was bruised. The officer saw this, and immediately went to arrest Vivian for assault of a child. Another cop by the name of Dunham brought Calvin to New York. On his way to New York, specifically Manhattan, Calvin said a silent prayer, thanking God for his help and getting him away from Vivian, and a prayer for Olivia.

Back at the precinct, the captain was just notified of Calvin's return from Hoboken. He called Elliot and Olivia, who were at lunch with the twins.

"Liv, it's Cragen, I know you are eating, but this is important. We found him and arrested Vivian. He's coming home, Liv.", Cragen said, as he heard the sobs and whimpers from Olivia. Olivia was ecstatic and crying at the same time, because she knew this felt right. Something was missing from her family, and he was coming home.

When they returned to the precinct, Calvin was already there. When he saw Olivia and Elliot walk in with the twins, he ran to Olivia. Olivia hugged him tightly, and couldn't believe that he was in her arms again. She was crying tears of joy, and that's when Calvin looked up.

"I'm home, Mom, for good. Vivian's been arrested, and everything will be fine."

"Did she hurt you? What did she do?"

"She used me as her punching bag, but I'm okay, other than a few bruises." Calvin said, still holding on to Olivia.

"Calvin, I can't believe she did that to her own son. But hey, now that you're back, why don't we get reacquainted. You remember Elliot?"

"Yes, hey Elliot, and thanks for saving me. I couldn't have done this by myself, and once I learned you were looking for me, I knew it was a good thing", Calvin said, hugging Elliot.

"Calvin, I'd do anything for Olivia, who is now my wife. We have these twins, and everything is great."

"Welcome home buddy, I sure missed you." Olivia said, hugging him once again.

Since Vivian was in prison, the legal guardian was his grandmother. But she had told Olivia that she was giving custody to her, and that everything was settled. Calvin really wanted to be with Olivia anyway, and now he could. Olivia and Elliot went home, and introduced Calvin to the Stabler children. Liv told the story of how she once had him under her custody, but everything was now right and he was hers. The Stabler children were ecstatic and Dickie even offered to let Calvin sleep in his room, since he had the extra bed.

After all the kids were settled, and the twins were down for the count, Elliot and Olivia walked into their bedroom, and Liv pulled Elliot close.

"El, thanks for helping me find him. Now, I couldn't be happier. It's perfect, and we're perfect."

"Liv, I live to please you, and I knew that he was going to be found. It was just a matter of time. He's ours now and nothing will ever change that. Calvin is now a Stabler, and the kids seem to love him. It's perfect, you're right."

"I love you so much, Elliot!"

"I love you to Liv, let me show you just how much.", Elliot said, as Olivia and Elliot made love throughout the night. They were perfect for each other. Everything in their lives was perfect, and nothing could go wrong.

A/N: The only characters that were made up were the policemen. I take ownership of them. As done as it may seem, it's not finished yet. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, that include the moving into a new house, something happens to one of the twins and Calvin, and then the finale, which will be a summary of everything and what's to come in the future. Read on! Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Truly Feels Like Home

Elliot and Olivia woke up together the next morning, hearing the twins begin to cry. They were ready to be fed and changed. Each of the detectives smiled at each other, and gave each other a good morning kiss, before attending to their twins. Olivia picked up Fallene, who needed to be fed first, and settled her close to her breast and fed her. She loved this feeling, and the bonding experience she had with her child was great. Elliot changed Faith, but soon realized that she too was hungry, as she began to suck on his finger. After Fallene was done, Olivia and Elliot switched babies, and heard the other Stabler children getting up.

"Time to face the day Liv, you ready", Elliot said, putting his daughter in her play pen. Olivia put the other twin beside her sister, and held her husband close.

"As ready as I'll ever be. We have to make sure that since its July, we get Calvin enrolled in school. We don't want to wait to the last minute. Also, everyone here has plans for the day, even Calvin, who is going with Dickie to the park to play ball with him. Maureen and Kathleen are going shopping. Lizzie is going to her friend Pamela's for Pamela's birthday party, and then of course the twins have their own schedule. I hope everything just goes smoothly."

"I know honey, but at least it is the weekend, and I'm off, unless fate calls me into work", Elliot said.

"You're right. But again, I wanted to say thank you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have this wonderful family, Calvin, the twins, or the love of my life. You put that all into motion after what happened with Porter and Lewis. It's all because of you", Liv stated, getting a little emotional.

Elliot wiped the tears away, and kissed her lips lightly. But as always when he kissed her, they never wanted to part. But they had to pull apart, because they heard the children coming down the stairs. When they pulled apart, Elliot just smiled at his wife. He knew she was happy with the lifestyle, but things were about to get even better.

Liv smiled at her husband and winked, as she went to attend to her children's breakfast. Everyone came down in the next minute, ready for breakfast. Elliot just stood back and watched his lovely wife, making every one's life happy, and putting them before her own. Just then his phone rang, and Olivia looked up, a little upset that he was being called in.

"Elliot Stabler", Elliot said into the phone, taking the call outside.

"Hi, this is Richard Pulitzer, and I am returning your call about the house on Bakersfield Road. It's a three story house, with an excellent view of the Manhattan skyline. Also, there is a yard for your children to play. Everything is set, and the paperwork is in. You already put a down payment on it, so this house is yours. Come by today at my office, and pick up the keys and other information you might need."

"Wow, thanks for getting back to me. I'll be there soon", Elliot said, hanging up the phone.

"Liv, what do you say we go into town today, by the river. I've got something I want to show you."

"You mean that wasn't work?" Liv questioned, with a gleam in her eye. He saw the happier expression, and hopeful persona.

"No, we have just formalities to do on the case, and I want to show you something. You and the twins, of course. Would that be okay?"

"Sure honey, let me just get ready, and get the twins ready. You can help if you want since they have already had their breakfast. Go pick out the clothes for them. Make sure one color is for Faith, and the other color is for Fallene. We don't want them going in the same outfits and confusing us", Liv giggled and smiled. She kissed her husband lightly on the lips, and everything was brighter.

Once everyone else had breakfast, they all got ready to leave. Olivia put on a casual dress that she wore well, and put her hair up and her makeup on. She looked gorgeous to Elliot, who had put Fallene in an orange colored onesie, while Faith wore the pink. Olivia witnessed Elliot playing with the twins, while she packed their bag, full of formulas, diapers, food for them to snack on, and the burping pad. She hoped where ever they were going had a changing area for babies. When she asked Elliot about their location where they were headed, Elliot just kept quiet. He wouldn't squeal, knowing how to make his wife happy. But Liv knew something was up, and when something was up, it always involved Elliot Stabler being sneaky.

Once they were all in the car, Elliot told Olivia that he had to make a stop first. He pulled into the homeowner's agency, and signed the lease papers on their house now, and grabbed the keys to their new home. The agency gave them three sets of keys, which will be given to Olivia, Maureen, and Elliot. If they needed more, they could just copy them at a local locksmith. It was perfect.

"El, what is going on? Why did we stop here, and you have to run in? What are the keys for?"

"Whoa, Liv, slow down, and breathe. Remember that I told you we had one stop, well that was it. Now it's off to my surprise, and just believe me, Liv, it's going to be a surprise for you."

Elliot and Olivia drove for about ten or so minutes, before pulling into to an upscale area called Bakersfield Plaza. Liv kept looking around and then back at El, who was grinning from ear to ear, like a Cheshire cat. As soon as they reached the address that the home-agent had given them, Elliot parked the car, and pulled Olivia out. He grabbed one of the twins, and so did Olivia.

"Okay, Elliot, no more surprises. What are we doing here?"

"Well, Liv, welcome home." Elliot said, and then looked toward Olivia. Her face was full of questions, and her mind was going crazy. She just looked at him, and he knew what she was thinking.

"El, what are you talking about?"

"Liv, I wanted to do something special for you. You had told me that you felt a little cramped at our old house, and that house is no longer. We have about a week to get all of our stuff out and bring it here. This is our new house!"

"El, are you serious?! It's perfect. This is amazing. Thanks baby, you're the greatest!" She said, pulling him close and claiming his lips. They toured the house and figured out where everyone would be. The bedrooms were all on the second floor, and the third floor was an office like floor, that they would convert later into a bedroom if needed be. The house was perfect.

"Let's tell the kids tonight. Let's celebrate this, El! We need to!" Olivia stated.

"You're right Liv, we can tell them at dinner. I hope they won't be too disappointed. Do you like it, honey?"

"OH, El, it's amazing. The twins love it here, too, I can tell. This is a perfect house for us."

"Remember what I told you when we got Calvin, Liv, I live only to please the woman that I love and that's you. You're everything to me", Elliot said, getting a little choked up.

Olivia pulled him even closer than before, and kissed him. She wiped the tears away that had fallen, and everything was perfect.

That night at dinner, they had to tell the kids. They told the kids to dress nice, and everyone got dolled up. Maureen knew something was up, because she had seen Olivia and Elliot share different smiles, and winks, and knew something was going to happen tonight. While waiting for her parents to get ready, she told her brothers and sisters about her suspicions.

"Guys, something's up with mom and dad. They keep sending winks and smiles to each other. It's like they are hiding something from us. Remember to act surprised, and be on your best behavior." Maureen told them. They all nodded, and then chatted about how they were happy that Calvin was a part of the family. Once everyone was ready, they all headed out. Fin had babysitting duty, and watched the twins for Olivia. He knew of the plans with the house, because secretly Elliot had told him before showing Olivia.

Once they reached the marina, everyone ordered their favorite food that they served. After giving their orders, everything got quiet. 'Ready, Liv?' Elliot whispered to Olivia, who nodded.

"Guys, we wanted to talk to you about something very important and share some news with you!" Liv stated, and nodded at Elliot.

"We wanted you to know that we see how cramped everything is at our house now, and everything is going to change. Don't worry, you will still be able to attend your school of choice, but we wanted you guys to know that we will be moving. The house is much bigger, and I found it a few weeks ago, and kept it hidden from everyone until now."

"Wow, really! That's great! Where are we moving to dad", Maureen asked, with a surprised look on her face.

"A little bit down the road in Bakersfield Plaza. It is a three story house, that's perfect for us", Elliot stated.

"You guys really are happy about this?" Olivia asked, knowing that so many changes have happened recently, and this was another change that they would have to adjust to.

"Liv, we're not just happy, we're ecstatic." Dickie stated.

Then everyone at once asked if they will get their own room. Elliot and Olivia laughed and it was too funny, to see them all excited. Once they were calmer, he answered their question with a nod. It was going to be perfect.

The next day, everyone went to go check out the house and bring some of their belongings with them. They were all amazed at the house size and room size, and everyone was excited. The only one who didn't seem that excited was Calvin. Liv noticed this and went to talk to her son.

"Hey buddy, what's the matter? You don't look happy enough to be here. Don't you like it?" Olivia asked, pulling her son close.

"It's not that I don't like it, mom, I do, but it's the first place where I actually feel like I belong. I never felt that with Vivian, and it was never a feeling of security. I feel that here, and I'm just ecstatic. It just feels like home to me, truly feels like home for the first time. Since it's with you and Elliot that makes it all the better!" Calvin said, looking up at his mother. Olivia had tears in her eyes, and just held him tighter.

"Buddy, I understand the feeling. I felt like that when I was living on my own. I never really belonged anywhere, because it all felt like just some other house. I truly feel like home whenever I'm with Elliot, and I'm glad that you feel it with us. It's going to be okay, Vivian can't hurt you anymore." Olivia soothed, as she pulled Calvin to the bed, and held him. Elliot walked by and saw the tears. Olivia felt his prescience and looked up. She motioned for him to enter.

"Calvin, why don't you go get your stuff from the car and bring it in here. This room is perfect for you, plus it's near our room." Calvin nodded and hugged his mother. When he was gone, Elliot walked closer to Liv, and saw that she had tears in his eyes.

"Honey, you okay?" Elliot asked.

"Oh El, it feels like the first time in his life that it's home to him. That's how I feel too. It's the first house that I can truly say that this is my home forever. I never felt like that. Thank you for doing this. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, sweetie, and remember I love you!"

"I love you too." she said, as she kissed him. When the kiss ended, they went to help their children unpack, and then unpack what they had brought themselves. It was going to be the perfect place to live in for them, and all of them knew it. After unpacking, they headed back to their old house to get more things and sleep there for the night. They knew things would get a little crazier with the moving. but they were in it together.

_**A/N: Keep reviewing and thanks for them. The only person that I made up in this chapter is the real-estate agent guy. Other than that, the characters belong to Dick Wolf. Unfortunately, something does happen to one of the twins and Calvin in the next chapter. Just wait and see, but if you want to guess, you can and I may take your options in to consideration. Thanks!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Been Through Hell and Back

After putting all of their belongings in their respected new rooms, the Stablers headed back to the old apartment. The car was a buzz, full of anticipation and all of the children were talking about their rooms and their new house. It was a great afternoon for them, but they knew that they had to get back to reality. After returning home, the kids all went to wash up for dinner and Elliot and Olivia took care of the twins, who needed a changing and a feeding. After their meal, burping and changing, the twins went to sleep in their rockers. Olivia and Elliot got the dinner prepped and everything was smooth sailing for them.

When all the kids were down and ready for dinner, Elliot just stood there watching his new wife with his family and his new son. It was perfect. Olivia caught his glance, and walked over to where he was standing.

"Penny for your thoughts, honey?"

"Well Liv, I'm just thinking about our wonderful family. We have gone through so much to get to this point and believe me, I thought at one point, we would never get here. I doubted us when I was with Kathy, but once we got together, I never doubted us again. We're a very powerful couple, honey."

"I understand completely, El, because everything you just said, I felt too. I doubted your love for me, when you were with Kathy. I knew that after the Gitano case things would be different, and they were. I never imagined we would ever get to where we are. I never imagined we would ever have custody of Calvin and all of your kids. They're great together, and I know that in our new home, we will be even greater."

They both smiled at each other, and hugged each other. The kids watched on in amazement, because they knew how much the couple loved each other. They were going to be tough times ahead, but they knew that their parents could handle any situations.

They had spaghetti and meatballs, and talked about all of the events that were happening. At some points, Liv's hand went over to El's shoulder, or the opposite, where his hand went to her shoulder. It was cute scene to see for the kids, seeing how much their parents loved each other. Everything seemed to be perfect at that moment. Since Elliot had the night off, due to the fact that Cragen gave him time to be with family. He knew that there were cases that needed to be figured out, but since the situation were different, and it was both of his best detectives, everything was sorted out amongst the other detectives. The other detectives didn't mind at all, because they were happy for the couple, and loved the little twins to death. Everything was working out perfectly, and no one wanted to damage that peace.

At the house that night, each of the Stabler children had taken their little sisters and gone to get ice cream. They got vanilla for the twins, and Maureen and Calvin helped to feed Faith, while Dickie and Kathleen helped to feed Fallene. On the way home, everyone was talking about how that was a good get away, and that they had hoped that their parents liked their choice in red velvet and dream sickle, because that's what Eli wanted to get them. He had told his sisters that every time he went to get ice cream with his dad, that Elliot got Red Velvet. But when Maureen asked him why he wanted to get the dream sickle for Olivia, he told her that it was because that's where Olivia came from. He had wanted Olivia to be his mom, and in his dreams, she had been and was made his mother when Kathy gave the papers to Elliot, signed, sealed and delivered.

While in the car, Calvin noticed something was a little off with Faith, and no one else had seen it. He was watching his baby sisters in the car, marveling over them, when he noticed that Faith was holding her ear, and whimpering. He had thought that babies held their ears a lot, but wanted to make sure something was not serious with his baby sister. He tried to calm her down, but nothing worked. He knew he had to tell someone.

"Maureen, something's wrong with Faith. Do babies hold their ears a lot?" Calvin asked his sister.

Since she was driving, she couldn't really look back at what Calvin was seeing, but pulled the car over, and went to check it out.

"UH oh, we've got to get home. Something's wrong with Faith! Good job Calvin, you noticed something was wrong and told one of us. I'm glad you noticed it."

Calvin was proud of what he did, and kept trying to calm Faith down, who had begun to cry. When they reached the house, they all rushed out of the car. Liv saw them rushing out and knew that something was wrong.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Olivia asked, holding on to Elliot's hand.

"Liv, I think something's wrong with Faith. She was holding her ear on the way home, and she seems warm to Me.", Maureen said.

"What?!" Olivia said, feeling her daughter's head.

"Liv, we better bring her to the hospital, it may be an ear infection, which is causing the fever. Look, her fever is 101.2, which is pretty high for a baby. We've got to go!"

Liv grabbed the baby from Maureen, and the others piled in the car. She cradled Faith the entire way, cooing her that she would be okay, but was scared herself. Elliot had her hand the entire time, and caught the tears that she had shed. He knew this wasn't good, but didn't want to bring Liv any more pain.

When they got to the hospital, Faith was rushed to the pediatric unit, and checked in. All of the Stabler children waited in the waiting area, on any news dealing with little Faith. Once in the examination room, Olivia told the doctor that one of her older children had seen the baby whimpering and holding her little ear. She also was throwing up her food and wasn't taking the milk. The fever was caused after everything. The doctor knew instantly that this little baby had an ear infection. He provided Olivia and Elliot with prescriptions for an ear medication, as well as told Olivia that this young baby is lactose and tolerant. It would need to be soy milk, and everything would have to be changed. Once they got the fever down with an ice pack, everything was good to go.

The Stablers walked out of the pediatric area, and told the kids what had been going on. Olivia felt horrible for not noticing her spitting up everything before; she thought that babies did that all the time.

"Oh, El, my own child was sick, and I didn't even know it. I am a horrible mother to her", she said, breaking down.

Elliot took Faith out of her arms, and gave her to Kathleen. He gathered Olivia into his arms, and tried to help her get over this guilty feeling.

"Liv, you're a great mother. Look, Faith isn't mad, that was just her way of telling you something was not right. She is only a few weeks old. You can't go thinking that you're guilty, just because she got sick. The ear infection will pass with medication. You heard what the doctor had said. It'll all be fine." Elliot said, rubbing her back.

Olivia knew he was right, and she guessed that this reaction was the emotional end to her pregnancy. She was happy now that this was done at this time, and that Calvin was there to notice it first. Before getting in the car, she pulled Calvin aside, and hugged him.

"Mom, what was that for?"

"Well, first of all, do I need a reason to hug my son? Second of all, you might have just saved your sister's life here, and for that I will be forever grateful that you are in my life. You are the reason everything was caught in a good time, and she will be okay."

"I was just doing my job as her big brother, and you're right, you never need a reason to hug me."

She smiled and hugged her son once more before entering the car. When they all got back to the apartment, they all went to sleep, knowing that this experience was trifling and tiring. It was a hard day and scary day for all of them.

The next day would be even harder, because for Calvin, Olivia and Elliot, it was Vivian's trial. Barba was prosecuting and they all knew what was going to happen. That morning they all got dressed up, and drove the silent drive to the courthouse. Before being pulled away into another room, Calvin told both Olivia and Elliot that he loved them and hugged them. They told him that everything would be fine, and nothing would be wrong. However, they weren't too sure themselves, and after they watched him turn the corner, Olivia started to freak out.

"El, he's all alone, and no telling what Vivian's going to pull. I know that he's ours, but something tells me that she wants him back, and is going to do whatever it takes to do it."

"That's not going to happen", El said, taking his wife in his arms. Walking into the trial together, that sat next to each other, while Vivian was brought in.

"This trial is to decide what will happen to Vivian Arliss. Crimes are robbery of clothing, and possession of alcohol and drugs. Also, she is charged with the beating of a young boy, who is no longer her custody. How do you plead?" the judge asked.

"Not guilty, and I deserve custody back of Calvin. He's mine!" Vivian said.

Her attorney, Ellis, began asking her questions as she was put on the stand.

"Vivian, could you please tell the court what happened a few years ago?"

"My friend died in a car accident, and I was there to witness it. It was so sad. I couldn't get over the lost feeling and began using. That's when Olivia got custody. I had known she would be best, and she was. But then I got better, and got him back." she said. But then she looked toward Olivia, and stated "He's mine, do you hear that Olivia? He's mine, and you can't take him from me!"

"Mr. Ellis, please control your client!"

"Vivian! Calm down, we just want the truth!" Vivian sated, as Barba stood up and began questioning Vivian.

"So when exactly did you beat him? You claim that he's yours and that you care for the child, but when did you care too much that you beat the poor thing?" Barba asked, showing pictures of Calvin's arms and legs after his check up at the hospital.

"He started mentioning how he hated me, and wanting to be back with Olivia. I had to make him realize who his mother was." Vivian stated.

"So you beat him to get him to understand you?"

"Yes, I did."

"I see and why did you run from the police?"

"I ran because I didn't want to be found. I wanted my child back and that was the only thing that I was thinking about. I had to live in the slums to protect him from everyone. I deserved to have my son back and a new life."

"Ah, I see, so you're playing hero to Calvin, who was scared of you? Very well, no further questions!" Barba stated and sat down.

He then called his first witness and it was Olivia.

"Detective Benson-Stabler, please tell the court what had happened with the defendant a few years back?"

"Well, I had to go to help Vivian find out the hard way about her past. She turned to drinking and drugs after everything came out and her friend Sarah had been attacked. When I saw Calvin, I knew that Vivian wasn't treating him right, but he was protecting her. Just then, Vivian left Calvin in my custody, where I brought him into my home. I thought she went away to sober up, but two weeks later, she came back wanting custody and even bringing a lawyer in. She took him from me, and it was very hard for me to see Calvin leave. We had made a connection." She said, clutching the drawing he had made for her, a few years ago.

"That connection was that you protected him from everything?"

"Yes, he was like a son to me at that point in more ways than anyone knew. He told me that I rescued him from living with her."

"That's wonderful, what happened a few weeks ago?"

"A few weeks ago, since I was home on maternity leave, Calvin's grandmother and Vivian's mother called my husband. She was worried about Vivian, since she hadn't heard from her and didn't know what was going on. Vivian had gone off the radar, and back on to the meds and booze. When I found out, I knew something was wrong. We found her under a bridge, and he revealed himself to a cop later that day. I knew that everything was going to be okay, because of the fact that she was arrested. When I saw the bruising from the beatings, it - broke - my heart." Liv, said, getting emotional.

"Thank you detective", Barba stated.

"Now, how can you be sure that my client beat her own son?" Ellis asked.

"His eyes told me. When I asked him, and believe me, it wasn't easy for me to do so, he told me that she did and looked into my eyes. I could see the pain and suffering he went through. Then he told me about them, and I just held him close. I would never do that to any son or daughter of mine, and to see her do that to Calvin, broke me again." Liv said, and Ellis backed off.

The last person that they used to testify for the prosecution was indeed, Calvin. Once he was on the stand, Vivian smiled. She knew he would never go against her.

"Young man, do you see your true mother, sitting in this room?" Barba asked.

"Sure do, she's over there by my dad. It's Olivia Benson-Stabler. But I just call her mom!"

"But what about Vivian, isn't she your birth mother?" Barba asked, smiling.

"Yes, and no. Vivian was never a real mother to me, but you're right she is my birth mother. But isn't a parent supposed to love and care and listen to you? Vivian never did that. Those are all qualities that my true mother has, Olivia."

Liv just smiled. She couldn't be prouder of Calvin. He knew what to say and do, and everything was going great. Barba backed off of him, and Ellis began questioning him.

"Did you ever feel hurt by Vivian?"

Calvin looked down, and started to get teary-eyed. He looked up and Olivia saw the fear in his eyes. "Y-yes. Vivian hurt me plenty of times, when we ran away together. It was because I talked of Olivia, and she had told me not to. But I couldn't help it, since I had missed her so much. She rescued me, and I thought of her often."

"But when the police asked you who you were, you lied and said that you were "Drew Santee. Why did you do that?"

"Vivian gave me that name during one of her talks, because she didn't want to be found. She was in a pit of drunkenness and drugs and did not want to be seen or found, because she knew that they were going to take me away."

"But you told a cop, why?"

"I had to get away from her. I couldn't just obey her forever. I hated her, and who she had become!"

"You little ass! I was good to you, and this is how you betray me?" Vivian screamed, as police held her back. But the cops couldn't hold her, as she lurched forward to Calvin. Liv and El were there at the stand instantly, and wouldn't let Vivian through! The judge tried to regain order, but it was too late.

"Out of my way, my son needs to learn a lesson!" Vivian screamed at Elliot. Olivia grabbed Calvin, and held on tightly to him.

"Bailiff, please get the defendant out of here! Court is recessed!"

The courtroom emptied out, and this was Vivian's chance to once again, get control of her son. She saw him exit the courtroom with Olivia, and pulled her son back to him when she had let him go for a split second. Elliot was telling the others what happened, and didn't see her grab him. Vivian pulled him back into the courtroom and started hitting him. No one was around, so there were no witnesses.

"You shouldn't have said those things, Calvin, now you are just asking for trouble." Vivian said, as she smacked Calvin across the face. His face already had received other bruises from the hitting before, and was already starting to turn black and blue.

Outside, Liv noticed Elliot did not have Calvin. She got scared for a minute, because she had heard that Vivian escaped custody, and had locked the courtroom. She thought it was to straighten things out with her lawyer, but this was far worse.

"Elliot, where is he? Please tell me that she doesn't have him?"

"Liv, it's okay, he's in the courtroom. She's with him, but I've got guards coming to break the door down. I'm on it!"

"Oh she is hurting him, why would you let him out of your sight?"

"I saw him playing by the pole with his yoyo, I thought he was okay. I was watching him and turned my back for a second to talk to Fin and Munch. It's going to be okay, Liv", and that's when they heard a gunshot!

"Calvin!", Olivia screamed, and the courtroom door was busted open. They saw Calvin here, with the gun, and Vivian on the floor. She had the gun for protection, and he used it on her to feel safe once again! He had to do something that would make her gone from his life forever, and killing her was the best way to do that.

Before saying anything, Calvin put the gun down and ran to his mother. Fin collected the gun, and told them that he would take care of everything. Elliot nodded and went over to his wife and son and just held them close. They needed that moment. Then Calvin, spoke up.

"MOM, I did it! She's never going to bother us again. I just couldn't take any more of her lies and beatings." Calvin stated, when Olivia came in. He ran to her and both of them cried. Olivia was crying because for a split second, she thought that her son could be dead!

"What happened honey?"

"I had to shoot her, she just kept hitting me and hitting me. Then she took out the gun that she had stolen from the cop protecting her and hit me with it. She was going to shoot me, so I grabbed her arms and shot her. I wanted her gone!"

"Calvin, she's gone, it's okay, come on buddy!" Olivia said, picking up her son and holding him tight!

Since Calvin's shot was in for self-protection, nothing was done to him. It was over, and everything would be better now. Olivia held tightly on to Calvin the rest of the way home. When she got home, the kids all wanted to know what happened, but one look from Elliot told them not to bring it up. Both Olivia and Calvin needed time together.

"Mommy, am I going to jail?"

"No, I will work something out with Casey, and everything will be fine!" Liv said, kissing her son. She looked right into Elliot's eyes, and he nodded. He called Casey, and since it was done in a self-defense manner, everything was okay. It was going to be fine, and they didn't have to worry.

For the next few days, Olivia and Calvin healed from what happened. They talked about with their family, and neither of them wanted them to go through anything like that again! They had all gone through hell, and made it out safely, and now was a time to recuperate and get back to normal.

_**A/N: I know kind of rough to read, but I had to. I wanted something dramatic to happen and wanted Vivian gone. I never liked her. Review please, and I hope you liked it. The next chapter is a sum-up, unless someone gives me an idea to continue the story!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Looking Back Over the Years

_** A/N: This will be the final chapter of this story. I want to thank Roanie123 for the incessant reviews, and to all those who liked my story. I will be posting another soon, so keep an eye out for that one. Thanks!**_

When the couple woke up the next morning after the ordeal with Vivian, they couldn't believe what had happened with her. She had completely lost it, and went insane, all because of her hatred for Olivia. Olivia was thinking about all of the victims, and what Vivian had said to her a long time ago. She replayed the scene in her mind, and really thought about it.

"Not everyone can be helped Olivia", Vivian said, on the steps of the courthouse, "Some of us are just too broken."

This had been on her mind since the events yesterday. She kept wondering if she did the right thing by even helping her in the first place. Just then, Elliot sat up from the bed, noticing Olivia's position, which was seated and just staring into space. He saw the look of despair and wonder on his wife's face. He knew what she was thinking about, and he tried to get her to realize that she is the best there is at what she does.

"Liv, you know that time in front the courthouse when Vivian told you that 'some people like her were just too broken to fix, and that not everyone can be fixed', you don't make them that way. This is how they come to us. It's not your fault."

"But El, if I screwed up Vivian's life so badly, that she would hurt an innocent boy like Calvin, do you think that there are others out there that I couldn't do anything for or that I've messed up their lives by nailing a perp? I look at what is going on and the cases that we do, and I think about what happens if we don't get justice? What will be the outcome of that? Alice never got justice for Lewis' wrongdoing to her, before she died and Vivian never got her justice because she died, going mentally insane. She never got to witness justice for her mother's rape."

"Liv, we bring justice into their lives. You think Alice never felt justice when Lewis was killed? I know she did, because all of his other victims did, as well as you. We give all of the victims a sense of peace. You know that you haven't brought any harm to anyone you've tried to help." That's when he began giving her examples, seeing her confused and still depressed face. "What about that young girl that was raped, right before you went to Sealview? Do you think that she blamed you after Harris was put away? No, I specifically heard her thank you for the work, and that her mother can rest in peace now, knowing that the rapist that was in the jail was out of harm's way again. Or what about that little Honduras child, who was being raped and you figured it out, helping her by keeping her on the phone and getting anything you can. You saved her life that night, and she thanked you for getting her away from that guy. What about Simon and his cases? I never believed that he was a good guy, but you coerced me into thinking so, and look where he is now. He has reconnected with you, and he has a family of his own. All of those cases were where you shined and were your typical sweet and helping self, which I love. Yes, some of them are unfixable, like Kathy, Vivian, and Cooper, but we take what we can get." Elliot tried to console his wife, and saw that Calvin was standing in the doorway. He motioned for him to be quiet, and he nodded.

"But El, not all of those cases that you mentioned were savable, for a while. But you're right, everything does work out. I still think everything would've been fine if Vivian hadn't gone off the ledge. Yes, I was missing him, but when he told me that when he would talk about me with her, she had hit him, I wondered about what I ever did to her. Then I realized that I pushed her towards the booze, when we found her friend. I was the one who gave her the news, which gave her the green light to hit Calvin, and everything."

Elliot was going to say something, but Calvin cut in, knowing what exactly his mother needs. "No Mom, Vivian's tactics were not your fault. You saved me, remember, from that awful home. You protected me from her when you knew something wasn't right. I don't blame you for being in my mind. I'm grateful for you finding me again. I hated her, and never wanted to be with her. You were never to blame for Sarah's death, it was an occurrence that should never have happened, and maybe that was what pushed Vivian over the edge, but not you. Please do not go feeling sorry for yourself. You are not like her; you help a lot of people. Don't listen to those words that she told you. She never stuck to her words or anything, so you can't either. Listen to what your heart tells you, and me and daddy. We're the ones you need to lean on."

Liv started crying, and smiling, because she knew her son was right. She could not dwell on the negative and everything that had happened in the past with Vivian. Yes, she was one of those horrible cases that Olivia would never forget, but it led her to the moment she was sharing right now with her son. She motioned for him to come over, and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks buddy; you always know when to cheer me up. You did it before when it was just you and me, and you did it again, just now. This is what I needed." Liv said, hugging him and kissing him on the head.

Then the babies starting crying, and all three of them went to go help get them ready for the day. Calvin helped with the baths, and Liv did the feeding, while Elliot dressed them. Just then they heard a camera click, and a resounding "Awe", coming from the doorway of the babies' room. All of the kids were standing there, smiling and talking about how cute that was. Elliot and Olivia just laughed. It was a cute scene between all of the Stablers. Once they got themselves together, they all went to the new house and put more things in there. This time, the kids brought way more, trying to hurry up the moving process. Everything was coming along very well and they were all pleased with the outcome. It was perfect.

In the house, Liv was putting the final touches that she had brought with her in the bathroom, when suddenly she started thinking back to how she got to where she was today with a family of her own. When Elliot walked in and saw her deep in thought, he remembered their talk last week, and instantly went over to see what she was thinking about.

"Penny for your thoughts", Elliot asked, taking Olivia into his arms. She had felt his prescience and was waiting for him to do something of that nature.

"Just thinking about how far I've come in such a short time. I mean think about it El, almost a year ago, we were fighting crimes till no end as partners. Then the Dean Porter situation came up and we were dealing with that, making us closer and closer. When we finally professed our love for each other, I couldn't believe that parts of my dreams were coming true. It was like I was Cinderella, and had just gone to the ball. When we had that whole Lewis fiasco, I was scared to death. You were there to pull me out of it. We got through it together, and I felt secure with you. After the coma, when you proposed, everything began falling into place for us. We got married, had the beautiful twin girls, and now we have an entire family that includes Calvin and your kids. I feel so lucky and honored to be a part of the family."

"We went through all of that together, and we will do everything together again. Everything that you just mentioned is our past and we can't be looking back over the years all f the time. I know where you are coming from, and you're absolutely right. Everything we've been through has led us here to this moment. This is our time now", Elliot said, holding her hands.

"I know, and there's just one think that would make it feel like a true end to everything. I have to do something with you, just us. Do you think the kids can stay here with Maureen and Kathleen, while we do it?"

"Sure, but what is it that you want to do?" Elliot said, getting a little nervous at what her response might be.

"I need to go see my mom! I know that is probably not the best idea, but after everything that's happened, I need to see her."

"Alright, well then let's go. (To his kids), Hey guys, will you please stay here for a few minutes. We will be right back. Keep an eye on the twins, they've started teething and they will cry. Just make sure nothing goes wrong, okay?" Elliot said, turning to Maureen and Kathleen. The girls nodded and Liv and Elliot were off.

Once at the gravesite, Liv had told El that at first she wanted to be alone. She had to face her mother after everything that happened. El agreed but stayed close.

"Hey mom, I wish everything didn't turn crazy with you. I wish things were different. I wish I could understand why you tortured yourself back then, and maybe we could have gotten help for you. But I'm trying to say that I'm sorry for ever disobeying you. We were so close before everything turned crazy. I want you to know that now after dealing with everything, I'm past it, and we got him good. He died, knowing what he did to you was wrong. It's hard not to deal with it, but I'm trying. I have helped too, I'm married, mom, and he's amazing." Liv said, reaching back for Elliot. Naturally, he came closer and held her.

"Hi, Mrs. Benson, nice to finally meet you." Elliot said.

"We have a beautiful family, and two new born twins. They are amazing. Faith Serena and Fallene Maria. You would've loved to see them. I miss you mom, and love you too." Liv said, putting the flowers on her mother's grave. Inside, Olivia felt much better, and Elliot saw the happiness inside. They walked back to the car, and drove back to their families.

"You know what El, talking to my mom made me realize how lucky I am to have everything that I do. Yes, my mom and I didn't have the perfect ending but I feel closer to her than ever. I needed to do this, and connect with her. I'm happy now with what I have. You made everything happen, and I can't thank you enough, but tonight I can show you."

"Oh, baby, that'd be wonderful. We can get the kids to take care of the twins, and have everything to ourselves. And Liv, I knew you wanted to see your mom, and work everything out. I'm glad that you feel much better, and this helped. But I'm even happier that we've gone through all of these hurdles together, and we have beaten the odds. Looking back, I would not have done it any other way." Elliot said.

"I love you El, so much!" Liv stated, pulling herself closer to her husband.

"I love you, Liv, so much!" El stated, and pulled Olivia in for a quick kiss.

They headed back to their family, and knew that whatever came there way, they could handle, as long as they handled it together. Everything was going to be okay now, and each of them knew it. Faith's ear infection was improving, and Calvin never had any nightmares or regrets about his decisions. Maureen went on to finish her summer classes, and take the first semester off to help with the twins, and eventually Olivia went back to work. Cases that involved children had scared Olivia to death, but Elliot was always there. It was a perfect ending to their story, but Olivia knew their lives would not have been the way they were, if it was not for those trifle years that they had gone through.

THE END!


End file.
